My Protector
by Sleigh Belle
Summary: She thinks she is protecting him only to learn that he has been protecting her. Neji/Hinata
1. Chapter 1 In the beginning

The first time she was not sure what happened. She was walking down the hall and had seen Hanabi leave the room. Knowing her sister's habit of wrecking any room she was in Hinata decided to look in to see if she needed to clean up. What she saw, however, was unexpected. Neji curled up on his side clutching his head.

She didn't have to ask. She knew what had happened. She just walked in, knelt by his head and touched his shoulder. His arms came from around his head and wrapped around her waist. He buried his face in her stomach and she just held on tight.

The next time she caught Hanabi in the act. She walked into the dojo and saw Neji writhing on the ground with her sister standing over him. She pushed her sister and yelled at her to get away. Her sister just looked at her in disgust and walked out. Hinata knew he was in pain, but they were too public. She knew he would not want anyone to see him like this. So she dragged him up and half carried him to her room since it was the closest.

She attempted to lay him on the bed but he was heavy and dragged her down with him. She lay half under him, which was not that uncomfortable a position, so she wrapped her arms and one leg around him and they fell asleep.

Some time during the night she awoke to the feeling of someone running their hand through her hair. As she came to her senses she noticed they had changed positions and now she was the one half lying on him with his arms around her. She looked up into his eyes and asked "why." He just continued to stroke her hair.

She placed her fingers around his wrist to halt his movements and asked again, "why does she do this to you, tell me, I can help." He just smiles sadly at her and tells her "you cannot help; she wants to hurt something precious to me. This I will not allow and so she hurts me instead. It is ok; I will gladly suffer the pain for this protection." Hinata just stares at him for a moment and then closes her eyes and hugs him closer. Wondering what he could love so much to protect like this.

Weeks go by and she notices nothing. She hopes that everything is going ok. Then one day as she is returning home from training with her team, she hears her sister's voice shouting from down the hall. "I know you want her; I see how you look at her" Hinata wonders who she could be talking to. "Maybe I will take you from her" Then Hinata hears him. "No" He says is a loud firm voice and then she hears a body drop.

Hinata activates her Byakugan and starts running to the room at the end of the hall. She sees Neji on the ground clutching his head and Hanabi crouching down next to him, her hand starting to undo his pants. He finally pulls himself together enough to push her away, but she pulls herself up and activates his seal again. She crawls back to him and pulls him into her hand. Hinata enters just in time to hear Hanabi whisper into his ear "see I will make you want me."

Hinata pulls her sister away from him and punches her hard in the face. She knocks her clear out the window and is surprised that she can actually feel this much anger. She then turns to Neji on the ground. She knows she needs to get them out of there. Once Hanabi comes to she will be angry and want revenge. Hinata drops to her knees and tries to help Neji right his clothes so they can move, but he grabs her hand and forces her back to the floor. Leaning over her there is a look on his face that she has never seen before, something like a cross between anger, hatred and vulnerability.

She just stares at him, wide eyed as his lips come crashing down on hers crushing them in a demanding kiss. At first she is shocked, but then she realizes that for a powerful man like Neji, Hanabi's violation would be untenable. In this moment he needs to dominate, and so she lets him. He can feel her relax in his embrace and his movements change. His kiss softens. His hand gently pulls down the zipper of her jacket and slips under the hem of her shirt to rest on her stomach.

Hinata gasps at the sensation of his fingers on her flesh. He takes this moment to deepen the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth. His hand slowly moves up her ribs to cup her breast. She arches into him and feels his fingers trying to pull down the top of her bindings. When this doesn't work he reaches around her to find the end and loosen it until he can slip her breasts free. He starts to knead her breast with his hand and she moans, her leg coming up to rub against his side.

He pulls her jacket off her arms and her shirt over her head. Then for a moment he just stares. Her breath catches at the look of total absorption on his face. Slowly he lowers his head to her breast. His tongue darts out to wrap around one nipple and then he takes it into his mouth gently sucking and biting. She mewls and clutches his head to her, her leg wrapping around his back and her pelvis tilting into him. She can feel him harden against her thigh. His hand slips down and carefully pushes her pants and underwear off.

He starts to kiss his way up her chest to her neck and finally her lips. As he kisses her again she feels the need to touch his skin. She works to undo his shirt and pushes it off his shoulders. She tentatively touched his chest, then more firmly when she heard his breath catch. His hand slips between her legs, her head tilts back and her thighs clench around him as she feels his finger slip into her moist heat.

She feels her body start to tighten as his finger starts to move within her, his thumb rubbing her clit. She knows she will not be able to take much more. Just when she feels she has had it the most overwhelming feeling engulfs her. It is pleasure of such intensity that she cannot even speak, just cling to him. All of a sudden pain enters her world. She opens her eyes to stare into Neji's above her. She can feel him inside her, he starts to kiss her again and slowly she relaxes.

He starts to pull out and pushes back into her. Eventually she starts to match his rhythm. He starts to move faster and drive deeper. He hits a spot in her that makes her moan. He continues and that angle, hitting that spot again and again, faster, harder until she cannot take it and screams his name, arching into him and digging her nails into his shoulder. She hears him gasp, feels warmth spread within her. Then they collapse into each other.

After a moment he pulls back, but not before whispering into her ear "thank you." She is not sure what to think as he starts to put on his shirt and fix his pants. She is afraid that he regrets it and thinks less of her, but he comes over and gently helps her to dress. Once they are done he touches her check and softly kisses her lips. He doesn't say anything but takes her hand and walks her to her room.

Once there she tries to get him to talk about what happened with Hanabi "You have to tell someone." "No" he says and you can tell that it is final. "Please" she pleads but he just shakes his head and slips from her room.

Over the next few weeks their lives go back to normal. She could almost believe that what happened was a dream if not for the way his eyes now soften when they look at her. She does her best to make sure that her sister is never alone with him and is relieved when she hears that he will be leaving on a long mission. The morning he is to leave she is walking to meet her team to train when he stops her. "Be careful" he says, "trust no one." She looks into his eyes and tells him "stay safe." He stares at her for a moment them turns and leaves. She watches him round the corner then continues on her way.


	2. Chapter 2 And next there came

Hinata was on her way to meet her team for training. It had been several weeks since Neji left and she was starting to miss him. She thought about his parting words, "trust no one." In the first few weeks of his absence she had been vigilant. Constantly second guessing everyone's motives and actions, but as nothing untoward had occurred she had started to relax. Of course the fact that she had been exhausted the past week might have something to do with it. It just required way too much energy to be that uptight.

Today she was more than tired, she felt sick, but training with her team while not feeling well was still better than staying at home and putting up with her family. So off she went. They started off slow, Kiba and her taking turns going after Shino. The boys could tell that she was a little off but she had been that way for weeks now so they were no more concerned than normal. After an hour the boys teamed up against her. After dodging shuriken from Kiba, she took her stance to use the Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho against Shino's kikaichu. He sent the first strike against her. She managed to deflect them but started to feel light headed. Before she could say anything or act, her eyes rolled up and she started to fall. Kiba grabbed her before she hit the ground, easing her down until she was lying on the ground, leaning against him. Kiba looked up at his teammate and sensei both of whom had come over.

Kurenai crouched down to look at the girl. She had been keeping an eye on her carefully for the last few weeks but had not said anything, wanting the girl to come to her on her own; this however may have changed things. Gently she shook Hinata's shoulder until the girl started to rouse. As Hinata began to sit up, her face turned a pale shade of green. Kurenai could see what was coming, and sat back as Hinata turned to her side and began to throw up. Once her stomach had calmed down, she righted herself, avoiding eye contact with anyone; a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Hinata are you alright?" Shino asked. "Yea Hinata, you have not been looking to good the past few weeks. We didn't want to say anything, but maybe you should go get looked at. I think you may be really sick" Kiba added. At this point Kurenai decided it was time to step in, "Boy's I think you maybe right. Why don't we call it a day, you can go home and I'll take Hinata to get checked out."

"But we wanted to come with you and make sure she's ok" Kiba shouted. Seeing the look in Kurenai's face Shino decided that she 1. Might know what was going on and 2. Didn't want them around. "Come on Kiba" He said. "We can check on Hinata tomorrow." "Ok, well bye Hinata hope you feel better" Kiba said with a wave.

"Thank you Kiba. See you tomorrow Shino" Hinata said still looking at the ground with a slight blush on her face. Once she was sure the boy's were gone Kurenai sat down on the ground next to Hinata and gently touched her arm. Once Hinata finally peeked up at her Kurenai started to talk. "Hinata" Hinata nods her head. "Have you been intimate with a boy?" At which point Hinata blushes a deep red and looks back down.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes. Hinata can you tell me who?" Kurenai asks. Hinata just shakes her head no, still not looking up. "Has this been going on for awhile?" Hinata shakes no. "Is it going on still?" Again a no. "I think I may know why you are sick" Hinata's face flies up. "Hinata" Kurenai says gently, "I think you maybe pregnant." The frozen look of horror on Hinata's face would have been comical if the situation was not so serious. After a couple of seconds Hinata finally gets herself together long enough to start shaking her head in denial her eyes never leaving Kurenai's face.

Finally Kurenai stands up and offers a hand to Hinata. "Why don't we go find out for sure, Ok" Kurenai says. "We'll worry more about it after we know something." With that Hinata takes the hand up and the two women make there way to see the medics.

"_I am not pregnant, I cannot be pregnant, the Hyuga heir cannot be pregnant, no, no, no, no, no." _ Over and over the litany went in Hinata's head as she and Kurenai waited for the medics report.

"Hinata?" Hinata's head snapped up as Tsunade walked in the room. "_Ugh-oh, Hokage, this cannot be good_" Hinata thinks as she lowers her head. Kurenai who is sitting on the bed next to her takes Hinata's hand as the Hokage begins to talk.

"Hinata, Kurenai was right, you are pregnant" Tsunade begins. Kurenai squeezes her hand and Hinata grips back. "Hinata," Tsunade continues, "I need you to tell me who the father is" Hinata shakes her head still not looking up.

Kurenai decides it is time to step in. "Hinata, you need to tell us, he needs to be informed" "He's not here," Hinata says at last. "Is he from another village?" Kurenai asks. Hinata shakes her head no. "Is he away on a mission?" Kurenai tries again. This time Hinata shakes her head yes. "When will he get back?" Hinata shrugs.

"That's it" Tsunade yells finally loosing her patience. "You need to tell us who it is and when he will get back, and you need to tell us right now. I am not playing guessing games with you. Spit it out or else."

Hinata finally looks up with a scared look in her eyes. Tsunade gives an exasperated sigh; she is about to try and reassure the frightened girl when Hinata begins to talk. "I don't know when he'll be back. He went on a long term mission, no definitive end date." Hinata pauses for a second then looks back down at her and Kurenai's hands. "As for who, I wont tell you. You do not need to know. I'll tell him when he gets back"

Tsunade starts to argue but a look from Kurenai and a small shake of her head stops her. "Hinata" Kurenai starts. "Do you want me to come with you to tell your father?" "No, Please" Hinata yells. "Not yet, please don't tell him yet."

"Ok we'll wait but you eventually need to tell him" Tsunade says. Hinata nods her head and jumps down off the bed. "Thank you" she whispers to Tsunade as she heads to the door.

"Hinata" Kurenai asks. "Do you want me to come with you? We can talk" Hinata shakes her head no and says "not today, thank you" then walks out the door.

Both women stare at the door


	3. Chapter 3 and now it's the start

Hinata stops walking and starts shaking as soon as she hears the door close behind her. 'What am I going to do?' she thinks. When her father finds out she's pregnant he is going to kill her. She also isn't quite sure what he will be more upset about, the fact that the father is branch house or her cousin. She does know however which one is going to piss off the Hokage. If she finds out the father is Neji he is a dead man. This is why she will be taking that little secret to the grave. Finally getting herself under control, she heads back out of the hospital and to the Hyuga compound.

Back in the room, Kurenai and Tsunade just stare at the closed door for a moment before turning toward each other. "Why did you stop me?" Tsunade asks. "We need to know who."

"There was nothing to be gained from pressing her" responded Kurenai. "She was in full protective mode; we would get nothing from her. Let the situation sink in a bit and then I'll ask her again. Besides we should be able to narrow the field down a bit. How many teams are away on long term missions at the moment?"

"I forgot about that" exclaimed Tsunade. "There actually aren't that many at the moment, even less whom we don't know when they will be back. In fact there is only one off the top of my head that meets the criteria and has members around Hinata's age and that would be Team Gai." Said Tsunade contemplating the door again. "But I don't see Neji letting Lee anywhere near his cousin."

At Neji's name Kurenai started. It couldn't be could it? She was extremely happy Tsunade could not see her face at the moment. "You know what, you are right I can't see Lee getting anywhere close to her. It is always possible it is someone older. Why don't we just sit on this for now? Will give Hinata a few days to process this and then I'll try again."

"Ok" replied Tsunade. "Just let me know when you find anything out"

"I can do that" said Kurenai and then she walked out the door feeling like she escaped just in time. If she was correct in her assumption things were not going to go well for Hinata or Neji for that matter.

It had been several days since Hinata found out she was pregnant, and she had been wandering around in a daze. Occasionally she would catch herself holding her stomach just staring at it. Whenever she did this she looked to make sure no one was around to see her. Then ran to her room to cry into her pillow, she still did not know what to do. This was the predicament she found herself in today. As she walked from the garden to her room she was stopped by her sister calling out to her. She had been trying to avoid Hanabi as much a possible.

"So he did it"

"What?" Hinata whipped her head around to stare at her sister.

"Neji, he got you pregnant. I didn't think you would be so stupid as to fall for that" said Hanabi.

"I have no Idea what you are talking about" Hinata responded.

"Hinata, don't be stupid" Hanabi replied in what could for her be considered a kind tone. "I knew what he was trying to do. I've been trying to protect you, but you just would not let me.

"What are you talking about Hanabi?" Hinata asked confused.

"Hinata how can you be so blind as not to see it. Neji has been trying to use you to get control of the clan. No matter how strong he is he will never be allowed to lead the clan, but if he has a child with the Heir then he can rule from the background. It is a perfect set up and you just fell for it." Hanabi said with gentle pity.

"He wouldn't do that to me!" Hinata exclaimed. "He cares for me!"

"Hinata, he tried to kill you. Not hurt you or humiliate you, he tried to end your life in front of many witnesses. Do you think that kind of hatred just goes away? That one can go from blind hatred to love? Are you really this naive? "Hanabi asked incredulous.

"I...I...I don't know" Hinata stuttered. "What do I do?" she asked her sister.

"You can't stay here and keep this baby" Hanabi told her. Hinata's hands went protectively to her belly. Her wide eyes on her sister. "You don't have to get rid of it" her sister told her gently hand on her shoulder. "You just can't stay in Konoha. If you want to keep this baby you need to leave and never come back."

"I don't know if I can do this" Hinata said in a small voice.

"You can do this Hinata. You are stronger than you think and I will be there to help you." Hanabi said encouragingly.

"Why are you doing this Hanabi, we have never been close?" Hinata questioned.

"True" Hanabi said. "But we are still sisters. The breech has always been more about father pitting us against each other and less about our feelings. I do care Hinata."

"Thank you Hanabi" said Hinata giving her sister a hug. Then she left to continue on to her room. Hanabi just smiled as she watched her sister retreat. Phase one completed. As long as everything keeps going as planned the Hyuga clan should be hers within the year.


	4. Chapter 4 Of a dangerous game

This mission was taking way to long. Neji needed it over and he needed to get back home. God only knows what Hanabi could do to her sister in this amount of time. He swore to protect Hinata, to make it up to her for everything he did and said at the chunin exams. He was humbled by her forgiveness. Even more so by how she gave herself to him to help ease his pain. He needed to get home.

Neji tuned back in to his teammates. Gai-sensei and Lee were… OK God only knows what those two were doing. From the look on Tenten's face it couldn't be anything productive. He needs to go straighten everything out so they can go just get this done. The mission itself was fairly easy; Protect a dignitary as he heads home while using that time as a front to spy on a few of the villages they pass through. Seriously, who would suspect a couple of shinobi as obnoxious as Lee and Gai of being spies? Of course they were just the distraction. Neji was the one doing the spying, Tenten watching his back.

Everything was going just fine until Lee and Gai started one of there ridiculous training regimes, that turned into a huge wager, that got one whole gambling addicted town interested, and now there is huge week long festival dedicated to it and there really wasn't anything interesting in the town to spy about. To top it all off they were on the way home. There was truly no reason for this and if Neji was a different type a man he would be laying on the ground kicking and screaming in frustration.

"Gai-sensei, we need to go" Neji started.

"Ah Neji, we cannot leave just yet. Look at all the youthful enthusiasm we have inspired in this town. If we leave it will destroy them. No, we must stay and complete our mission." Gai stated with a thumbs up and a ridiculous grin. ting

"Sensei, this mission is complete. I have spied on everyone worth spying on, and there was really no one worth spying on. We are done. It is time to report our findings back to the village." Neji replied with what could be considered exasperation if you knew him really well and looked very closely.

"Neji" Gai started. "Think on how it would reflect poorly on Konoha if we abandoned our obligations now. No, we must continue on in our endeavor and bring joy to this town and glory to Konoha."

The only reaction that could be discerned on Neji's face at the moment was a slight tick of his eye. After a moment Neji seemed to get himself together, replied "hn" to his sensei and walked away before he did something he would regret. He just needed to make sure that once they left this town they didn't find another one or they would never get home.

Neji had never been so happy to see the gates of Konoha in his life. In an effort to speed up the trip home, he brought up the race that Lee and Gai had had after rescuing the Kazekage. Of course this prompted the two shinobi to suggest another one, just like he'd planned. Neji had even joined in just to keep the momentum up. They got home three days early. Now all they had to do was debrief with the Hokage and then he was free to check on Hinata.

As the sunshine hit his face Neji reflected on how well the meeting with the Hokage seemed to go. She was duly impressed with how quickly they accomplished their mission. Neji's eyes made the spying so much easier then normal. He gave her all the most pertinent information within an hour and promised to write the rest in a report to be handed in two days from now. The only thing about the meeting that bothered him were the looks the Hokage kept giving to Lee and himself. It almost looked like she was expecting him to attack Lee at any second. However as she did not say anything he decided to let it slide.

As he hurried back to the Hyuga compound he began to feel a little anxious. Ok he had been feeling anxious since they left on this mission, but somehow he just new that Hinata needed him when he wasn't there to help. The pandemonium he encountered when he reached the gates of the compound pretty much confirmed his suspicions.

"What happened?" he questioned one of the Hyuga guards.

"Neji, thank god your back!" He replied. "We cannot find Hinata-sama. Everyone had assumed she went on a training exercise like she sometimes does but it has been three days since anyone has seen her."

"Hanabi" Neji stated, knowing that she somehow had something to do with this.

The guard misunderstanding said "she is safe Neji; she is helping her father to try and figure out where Hinata-sama may have gone. I was just about to go find her teammates to see if they know anything. How about you go in my stead as you know them better and I'll inform Lord Hiashi of your return?"

"I will go" Neji stated as he turned around to go find Hinata's teammates.

Jumping to one of the taller buildings in Konoha Neji activated his Byakugan. Spotting Hinata's sensei he raced towards her. "Kurenai-san" He said upon getting her attention. "I was wondering if you might know anything about Hinata-sama's whereabouts"

"I'm sorry Neji; I haven't seen her in a few days." Kurenai replied.

"She didn't come for training?"

"She had been feeling a little run down so I let her out of training for a few days to rest up. She is expected back tomorrow. Why is there a problem?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure" Neji replied. "I just returned from my mission to find the clan in an uproar because Hinata had not been seen for several days. They think she may have left the village."

"Neji, I may know what happened to Hinata, but I need to ask you a few questions first and I need you to be honest."

"Hn" was his reply.

Kurenai hesitated, her eyes shifting away from his for a moment, not quite sure how to broach the subject. Finally, taking a deep breath, she looked him straight in the eye and asked, "Did you sleep with Hinata?"

Neji visibly flinched then returned to his normal stoic self giving nothing away. After several moments passed and he still said nothing Kurenai decided to try again. "Neji, please, I think I may know what happened to Hinata and these questions are relevant. It will stay between us. I would never harm Hinata."

"And me?" He asked.

"Well that depends," she said with a small smile.

"Yes" he replied.

"When"?

Neji thought for a moment before he told her "Almost two months. Now how is this important?"

"Neji, she is pregnant" Kurenai told him now that her suspicions were confirmed.

Looking at him Neji gave nothing away. No muscle twitched, but if you looked closely into those Hyuga eyes, eyes that Kurenai had learned to read through Hinata, you could see a myriad of emotions. Disbelief, fear and a host of other small emotions ran through one on top of the other. Eventually Neji seemed to find his voice. Kurenai found it telling that never once questioned her pronouncement; He Just asked "Who knows?"

"I'm the only one who knows that you are the father. As far as I know Tsunade is the only other person who knows she is pregnant. She is scared Neji, she may have run." Kurenai told him.

"Thank you for telling me" Neji replied before turning around and racing back to the compound. He knew Hinata would never take his child without telling him first. Somehow Hanabi was behind this.

As he stalked back through the compound Neji spotted the person he had been looking for. Grabbing her arm and spinning her around, he yelled in her face "What did you do Hanabi?"

"Oh I really don't think the question is what I did Neji" she replied back.

"What do you know Hanabi?" Neji asked through gritted teeth.

"I know that my dear sweet sister left the village to avoid having to deal with the repercussions of everyone finding out about the incestuous relationship she has been having with her cousin and the bastard child they created." Hanabi said smugly, "What do you know Neji?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he snapped back.

"Oh please Neji, how do you think she got out of here in the first place? She told me everything." Hanabi said with a quick roll of her eyes.

"Why would she trust you Hanabi?

"Why not, especially after the person she normally trusts knocked her up and then left her to deal with the consequences." Hanabi spat in his face.

"She knows me Hanabi; she knows I would never leave her to face this alone. She would also never leave me here on my own." Neji stated with surety.

"You do remember who we are talking about, right? This is the woman who passes out cold if her crush gets within five feet of her. Do you really think she would be willing to face the ridicule this would bring just for you? You're the Hyuga genius Neji, think." With that Hanabi pulled her arm free and continued on her way.

Neji stood there thinking over what Hanabi said. It made sense, but he still didn't think that Hinata would do that to him. It didn't matter anyway because he was going to find out for himself. He would not rest until he found Hinata and brought her back home.


	5. Chapter 5 The prey's been herded

'At last' Neji thought as he stared down at Hinata from the cover of the trees. He had spent three months searching for her and now had finally found her. She looked well, hardly pregnant at all. Maybe a little fuller in the breasts and a little thicker in the waist, but the top she was wearing was baggy enough that if you didn't know what you were looking for you would never see it. She also looked happy. That is what bothered him the most. Here he had spent several months frantically searching for her, scared about what may have happened to her all alone and pregnant and there she was smiling serenely at the produce vendor, laughing at something the fish hawker said. It made him angry.

He trailed after her as she left the town, following a little used path into the woods. He could tell she was watching her surroundings so he made sure to suppress his chakra and keep a far enough distance that she would not spot him. Eventually she came to a small cottage. He gave her enough time to go in and divest herself of her packages then he slowly crept up to the house.

Peering through the window he saw her puttering around what looked to be a small kitchen with a table; a small sitting area appeared to be off to the side. After a few moments she went back into what appeared to be a bedroom and he slipped in. Being careful to make no noise he hid himself behind the bedroom door and waited for her to come out. As soon as she did he stepped behind her.

She started to react a split second before he had her. His right arm grabbed her around the waist pinning her arm to her side. His left hand grabbed her wrist in the air as she brought it back to strike him. Once he had her secure he yanked her back against his chest and leaned in to whisper in her ear "So you thought you could take my child away from me"

"Neji" she breathed.

He felt her tense as he took the arm wrapped around her waist and pulled it back until he could grasp her hand and drag it back to rest on her stomach. While he was doing this his other hand slipped up to clasp her left hand and pull it down to cup her breast. "So, Hinata-sama how is my child?"

He felt her muscles try to resist him as she snapped "This is my child!"

"Oh really, and how did it get there? Will this be another virgin birth? Oh, that's right you are not a virgin. I have clear memories of your arms and legs wrapped around me. Your breasts pressed against my chest as you moaned your pleasure." He punctuated his whispered challenge by using her own hand to squeeze her breast while he used the other to slide down her stomach and touch her center.

"Please Neji" she panted. Her head leaning back against his shoulder.

"Please what Hinata? Please continue? Please stop? Tell me what you want. As always it is my duty to serve."

"Please touch me Neji" she gasped. Cursing her body, sensitive in her pregnancy.

"My pleasure, Hinata-sama" he said into her ear, then took the lobe gently between his teeth and pulled. Her breath caught and her body arched pushing her shoulders back into his chest. He let go of the hand caressing her breast and brought his hand up to her neck using it to tilt her mouth towards his. Then he captured her mouth in a searing kiss.

If there first time had been about comfort and dominance, than this one was about need and anger. Neji tried to punish her for running from him. Taking his one ally, herself, away from him; leaving him to fend for himself amongst their kin. Punish her for taking his one chance for a real family. He wanted her to regret leaving him.

Hinata however was trapped in the needs of her body and mind. As she entered into her second trimester she had become more lascivious and there was no one to relieve the tension. Then enters the one person whom she knows can fulfill her body's desires. Of course it is also the same person who betrayed her, but in this one moment she needs to feel close to someone after months of being alone. So she lets him kiss her, touch her, turn her around and pull her so close to his body it is almost as if they are one.

His kiss is brutal but she almost relishes it. She wants this moment stamped in her mind because she does not think it will ever happen again. She lets him tear her clothes off her body, holds his head close to her as he nips and suckles at her breast. She helps him off with his shirt and pants so she can feel his erection against her, and then suddenly he is in her and she throws her head back and screams.

He pauses on top of her, resting on his hands, staring down into her face. Neither can quite decide what this moment means to the other and then he makes a shallow thrust. He closes his eyes at the feel of her. She wraps her legs around his and uses her hands to pull his hips closer, content for the second to let her body pulse around him.

Suddenly he pulls back out and slams into her hard, leaning his head down to take her lips. He quickens his pace as his tongue delves into her mouth, twining with hers. Both forget how this started and just enjoy the pleasure of the moment, trying to bring each other to fulfillment. She goes first, her body clenching around him, trying to milk him of his seed. A few more thrusts and he follows her, pouring himself as deep into her body as he can. He finally relaxes, bringing her to her side so he can stay within her.

She knows they need to talk but for right now, in this moment, she just closes her eyes and rests her head against his chest. The angry words can wait. For now she will take comfort in his closeness.

A/N: My husband is my beta. However he does not do lemons, mostly because he ridicules me unmercifully. So sorry for any errors.


	6. Chapter 6

Neji tried to pull his arm up in his sleep then woke with a start when he couldn't. Assessing the situation he realized his wrists and ankles were tied together. He was also still naked. The one comfort was he was covered. He activated his Byakugan to make sure this was Hinata's handy work and not an attack. After finding her calmly taking a shower he knew this wasn't an outside enemy. Though it did make him wonder if the blanket she covered him in was to protect his modesty or her sensibilities.

In the frenzy of their lovemaking he did not get a chance to study the changes his child had made to her body, he took the time now. She truly looked beautiful with the added weight, the graceful swelling of her stomach much more noticeable in her nudity. Of course he wasn't sure if it was actually the added weight on her small frame or the fact that he was the cause of it that was so attractive.

Hanabi had been correct in her assumption, he had fantasized about Hinata. Imagined it was her hands and mouth on him when he touched himself at night but they were just errant dreams, fleeting thoughts that ran through his head never to be acted on. There lives were so entwined it would have been abnormal if the thought had not crossed his mind at least once.

Hanabi had actually been the driving force that brought them to fruition. What Hinata did not know is that Hanabi had done that before, using his curse seal to try and control his body. He always fought her and no matter how much pain she caused him he would not touch her. She would however weaken his body enough that she could touch him for brief moments in time.

He was never sure why he was the only one who got to see this side of Hanabi. To most she was the talented daughter of the main branch, the one who should be heir, strong, smart and loyal. What he knew was that she was also manipulative. She worked her machinations on everyone and he was the only one who noticed. He thought that maybe he was the only one she showed herself to because he was the only one who preferred Hinata. She wanted to take everything from her sister and that seemed to include him.

He watched as Hinata finished up her shower. He waited until she had a robe wrapped around her before he called out, "Hinata"

"I'm not letting you take my child Niisan" she told him when she popped her head into the room.

"I thought we had already established this is our child Hinata!" Neji reminded her.

"Fine, you are not taking our child away from me Neji." She said in a petulant tone.

"First why do you think I'm going to take your child from you and secondly why am I tied up? Feel free to answer in what ever order you like, just make sure you do it quickly. I'm loosing my patience Hinata."

"I know what you're trying to do Neji and I'm not going to let you. I may not be physically stronger then you but I'm not stupid. I'm not going to sit back and let you manipulate me and then use my child to your own advantage." Hinata replied back with as much strength as he had ever heard in her voice, pregnancy seemed to agree with her.

"You do realize I have no idea what you are talking about. Also you failed to tell me why I'm tied up." Neji's anger was starting to bleed out into his voice.

"Tying you up is the only advantage I have." Hinata pointed out. "And I'm talking about your little plot to use my child to rule the clan."

The muscle in Neji's cheek started to twitch before he let out a frustrated growl. "Hinata has this pregnancy addled your mind? Do you not know me at all? I would never do something like that to you. "

"You tried to kill me!" She reminded him.

"That was a long time ago. I thought I had shown you I was not that boy any longer. I thought you had forgiven me." Hurt made itself known in his voice. "Was it just an act Hinata? Do you still fear me?"

"I...I didn't" she stuttered. Not quite sure what to believe anymore. "Hanabi…She told me what you had planned."

"You listened to her?" He sneered. "Then you deserve any misfortune you've brought yourself. Where in your history with your sister has she ever steered you right? Why on earth would you listen to her and take off without even consulting with me? Is your opinion of me really that low or are you just that stupid?" His anger at her overriding his good sense as he spewed hateful words at her to punish her for the pain he was feeling.

"I am not stupid!" she cried, tears running down her cheeks. She knew she shouldn't have listened to her sister but she had been upset and scared. Also Neji had not been around and she had no way of knowing when he would be back. It comforted her to believe that her sister was there for her.

Hinata ran her hands through her hair at her temples gripping it in her fists. "I don't know what to think." She said. "How do I know this isn't just a trick to let you go?"

Neji sighed then took a deep breathe to get himself under control. "Hinata, yes I tried to kill you but that was many years ago. Since then I have done everything I can to make it up to you. I have challenged your sister numerous times in an effort to protect you. You have seen the results of that yourself. This child is a result of that. What more proof do you need?"

"She said she was trying to protect me." Hinata said staring down at her feet.

"Then why didn't she tell you? Could she not have protected you better if she let you know from whence the danger came? You could have protected yourself." Neji reasoned.

Hinata finally lifted her tear stained face. "Why Neji…why would she do this to me?"

"I don't know Hinata; we'll figure this out together." He told her gently. "In the meantime do you think you could untie me, I think I maybe getting rope burns."

"Oh, I am so sorry Neji." Hinata replied flushing slightly as she went to untie his limbs. Sitting on the edge of the bed she pulled the blanket up and untied his ankles. Then she crawled up the bed to get to his wrists giving Neji a nice view of cleavage.

Once his wrists were free Neji gave her hand a tug until she was laid down on the bed next to him. Turning to face each other Neji traced the swell of her breast with one finger before he spoke. "Do you still not trust me Hinata?

"I trust you Neji. I'm sorry I believed Hanabi without even giving you a chance to defend yourself. I guess I really am too weak and pathetic to be the Hyuga heir."

"You are not weak Hinata. You just like to believe the best of people, since I've benefited from that in the past I really cannot complain. Besides it is my job to protect you." With that he used his finger to pull aside her robe fully exposing the breast before taking her nipple into his mouth. He may not be able to make this situation go away, but he could make her forget about it for awhile.

A/N: There will be no beta until chapter 8. There aren't any hardcore lemons but it is a little citrusy.


	7. Chapter 7

For someone not known to be demonstrative Neji had spent a lot of time touching her in the last hour. She stared down into his face as he raptly watched his own finger trace her folds, occasionally leaning in to lick, nip or suck. It was an easy sweet torture occasionally increasing to a demanding pace until she crested and then he went back to the soothing touches. Gently stroking his hair Hinata decided to ask the question that had been bothering her.

"Neji"He looked up with a questioning lift of his brow. "Do you want to be a father?"

Neji seemed to stare off into space for a moment before he looked into her eyes and answered. "If you had asked me six months ago I probably would have told you no. It is not something I really considered. I was focused on my role as a shinobi and my place in the clan. Now though, I think I want this child. I want to make sure it grows up well. I want to make sure it doesn't grow up like me."

"Neji, you're a good man. I would be thrilled if our child grew up to be like you." With a small smile Neji leaned up to kiss her. After a few moments he pulled back suddenly, activating his Byakugan.

"Hinata get dressed" As she clamored out of bed Hinata activated her own Byakugan trying to see what had him so upset. As she was pulling on her pants she finally spotted it, a masked shinobi closing in on them.

Once they were both dressed, Neji had her create a shadow clone. Making one of his own he left the clones pretending to sleep in bed and pulled Hinata out of the cottage. Hiding under the cover of trees Neji used his Byakugan to watch the shinobi peer into through the window at the sleeping couple. Apparently satisfied with what he saw he made sure all the exits were blocked and set the small cottage aflame. The assassin backed far enough away to make sure no one exited the building while not getting caught in the blaze. He stayed until the destruction was complete and it was obvious that no one could have survived. Neji followed him with his eyes until he was sure the assassin was gone for good.

When Neji relaxed a bit Hinata knew they were safe for the moment. She started to step out to go toward her ruined cottage when Neji grabbed her arm to stop her. "What" she said trying to pull her arm free. "He's gone right?"

"Hinata I don't want you going anywhere near that cottage ever again. Someone just tried to kill you, me or both of us, and until I know what is going on we will meld with the background."

"We maybe be able to discover something if we take a look around.'

"I'll come back and take a look later. Let's get you someplace safe first."

"I'm not weak Neji, I can help."

Neji sighed "Hinata I know you are not weak but you are pregnant. You need to put the baby first. That is who you protect and I protect you."

"Fine" she relaxed her arm and Neji finally let go. As he searched the area for someplace safe to leave Hinata while he tried to find clues in regards to the assassin two more people came into is view. After waiting a moment to make sure he was correct he turned towards Hinata dragging her back into the foliage. He recognized the shinobi and Hinata would too, he just didn't know why they were here.

A few minutes later Shino and Kiba made it to the cottage; Neji briefly wondered where Akamaru was but decided that wasn't important at the moment. Kiba ran up to the smoldering remains. "She was her Shino! Oh, God you don't think she was inside do you?" His head whipping around to look at his partner.

"Don't guess Kiba, find proof," was his reply.

"Shino" Kiba whispered after a moment. "I smell Neji"

"Recent?"

"Yes, with Hinata" Kiba replied.

"At the cottage?"

"And leaving the cottage," with that Kiba started heading in their direction.

Neji knew he had to make a split second decision. They were currently out of Hinata's range. He could take her away before she even knew they were there or they could confront her teammates. "Hinata do you trust Kiba and Shino"

"Of course, I trust them with my life. Why?

"They are on their way here" he told her.

Hearing that Hinata rushed out into the clearing and straight into Kiba's arms when he got there. Kiba for his part swung her around and then put her on the ground with a big kiss. "Where have you been? We have been so worried! When Hanabi told us she knew where you were….."

"Hanabi told you I was here?"

"Yeh, she said she got a letter from you that told her where you were and that you didn't want your father to find you. She asked if Shino and I could come and make sure you were alright. I guess if she knew Neji had found you she wouldn't have bothered. Wait, Neji didn't find you for your father did he? "

"No Kiba, I didn't find her for her father" Neji answered finally coming out into the open. "Aburame" He said in acknowledgement of Shino's presence.

"So, what happened at the cottage?" Kiba asked as Shino exchanged a quick hug with Hinata before going back to his normal hunched stance. Hinata thought he must have been very worried to show that much affection.

"It burned down." Neji told him.

"We got that much." Kiba replied in a dry tone. "Exactly why did it burn down?"

"That is what we are trying to figure out. It was intentional. I saw someone coming so we left some shadow clones sleeping while we hid. The assassin burned the house down around "us". I'm not sure who they were after. "

"Wow, did anyone else know you are here?" Kiba asked.

"No, just Hanabi and I don't know if she knew Neji had found me" Hinata finally spoke up.

"Kiba, would you mind staying with Hinata, I want to go check out the cottage see if I can find out anything about who did this." Neji asked. "Shino would you mind helping me?"

"Of course" Shino said as he moved to follow Neji.

Once they were out of earshot of the others, quite a ways in Kiba's case. Shino asked 'Who is the father?"

Neji didn't pause. "Hinata will tell you when and if she is ready" He thought Shino would drop it but after a few more steps the Aburame spoke again.

"Is it you?" Neji stopped dead in his tracks for a moment, which of course was answer enough. He was not going to give verbal confirmation though. Once they started walking again Shino decided to continue. "I don't judge. Your family is messed up; if you two find comfort in each other it isn't my place to say anything.'

Neji just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Expect Kiba to know too." When Neji quirked his brow Shino elaborated. "He'll smell the changes in her body. He'll smell you on her also. He may act dumb but he'll put two and two together."

"Will this be a problem?"

"He won't say anything to anyone else, he wouldn't hurt Hinata. I can keep him in check with you as long as you do not do anything to hurt her."

Again Neji nodded his head. He was starting to get worried. Too many people knew. As much as he enjoyed playing "relationship" at the cottage he knew it was only fleeting. They would never be a family. He could never acknowledge his child. Their relationship was taboo. The only problem was they weren't hiding it well.


	8. Chapter 8

They watched Neji and Shino walk back to the ruined cottage for a few moments before Kiba called out "Here boy." A couple of minutes later Akamaru came bounding up. Kiba wanted someone else to keep guard because he knew he would not be paying attention for awhile.

"What are you doing Hinata?" He shouted whipping his head around to look at her. She just gave him a blank stare.

"Neji, Hinata, is he the father?"

"I…I…" Hinata had no idea how he knew or how she should answer.

"I can smell him on you, Hinata!"

"He needed me" she told him trying to justify her actions.

"So because he needed you you just let him do whatever he wanted regardless of your feelings?" he sneered.

Looking down at her feet she whispered "I needed him too."

"How could you?" He questioned.

Looking back up into his eyes she pleaded with him. "It's just us Kiba, Neji and I against the whole Hyuga clan. They pull and push us trying to mold us into perfect little Hyugas, we didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. "

"I don't want this for you." He told her with regret in his eyes.

"I know Kiba, I'm sorry."

Grabbing her shoulders in a quick one armed hug he kissed her head and told her "You have nothing to be sorry for. The Hyugas, they should be sorry." Then he dragged her over to a felled tree to sit and wait for the others.

-----------------

They found nothing. Not that either of them had expected to. The assassin was a professional, there was no sign that this had been anything but an accident. Which raised the question who wanted them dead and why? When they got back to the clearing Neji just shook his head. Hinata knew he hadn't found anything.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"We can't stay here and we are going to need some time to figure out what is going on." Neji replied with a sad look in his eyes. He didn't know how to protect her in this moment and that was his job. He needed to figure out how to keep her and his child safe.

Still sitting next to Kiba, Hinata let her head rest on his shoulder. She felt defeated. She was the Hyuga heir. She should be able to take control of this situation. She should be able to keep Neji safe. It would be her job as leader to protect her clan and here she could not protect even one person.

Kiba wrapped his arm around Hinata and gave her shoulder a squeeze. The he looked up at Neji and suggested, "Why don't the two of you come with us? We'll put some distance between us and this place, maybe head a little west of Konoha, just incase someone is coming from there to check the results of the fire. It'll give you two a chance to regroup and plan what to do next."

Neji stared hard into Hinata's eyes for several minutes trying to figure out what she wanted. She looked very relaxed with Kiba's arm around her and he felt jealous of the Inuzuka's ability to be so open in his affection for Hinata. Even without the inherent problems with their relationship Neji didn't think he would ever be able to show such affection in public. After seeing the hope and pleading in Hinata's eyes Neji nodded yes. They would go with her friends and hopefully they would be able to help keep her safe.

-------------

They decided to stop and make camp just before dusk set in. After they set up the tent Kiba and Shino had brought, Neji realized he and Hinata did not have anything to sleep on. Kiba took care of that though. Pulling out an extra sleeping bag he gave it to Neji. "We weren't sure what we would need when we found Hinata so we brought an extra, you two can share." That was as close as he would come to giving them his blessing. He might not like what they were doing but he wouldn't interfere.

After having a quick bite to eat they decided to go to sleep. It had been a long day and tomorrow would be soon enough to figure out what to do. Once Hinata had climbed in and laid her head on his chest Neji wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring but for right now they had each other and their friends.

Shino was already up and making breakfast when Neji stepped outside the next morning. Kiba and Hinata were still in the tent sleeping. Sitting down next to the fire Neji waited for Shino to finish what he was doing and sit down next to him.

"I thought Hinata might like a real breakfast. She didn't eat much last night" Shino explained.

"Thanks. I'm really not sure how she is taking all this, it's happened so fast." Neji responded. "We need to try and figure out what is going on though."

"What do you think is going on?" Shino asked.

"It has to be Hanabi. She was the only one who knew where Hinata was. I also think it is too much of a coincidence that she sent you two here right after a fire destroyed that cottage. If Hinata and I both die by accident no one would question if she took control of the clan."

"Makes sense, any way to prove it?"

"Not that I've been able to think of. The only thing I think we can do is play along. Maybe if she thinks we are dead she'll slip up."

"How do you plan to keep an eye on her if you are both considered dead?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet, we may need a little help from our friends" with a small smile in Shino's direction Neji got up to go get Hinata. It was time to decide their fate.

By unspoken agreement no one spoke of the current situation. They wanted to hold off on upsetting Hinata as long as possible. Finally they finished eating and could not put it off any longer. They decided that Shino and Kiba would return to Konoha and tell Hanabi about the fire at the cottage, Neji's presence and the remains of two charred bodies. They would tell her that the local village was looking into the incident but that it looked like an accident. Eventually they would need the remains of two charred bodies to give her for burial. Kiba said that he would take care of it and no one wanted to ask how.

Kiba's family had a cabin in the woods on the outskirts of Konoha. The Inuzuka clan used it for extended training with the wolves during certain times during the year but it was currently empty and would be for sometime. Hinata and Neji could stay safe there for awhile. The only thing left was how to keep an eye on Hanabi.

"I can hide in the woods closest to the compound. It is far enough away no one should be able to sense me. Hiashi maybe the only one who could actually see me and I don't see any reason for him to actually look that far out" Neji said.

"You can't do it all yourself Neji. I think we may need some more help." Kiba pointed out.

"We are going to need more help anyway. There are some things we are just not qualified to handle." Shino stated. When everyone looked at him quizzically he expanded. "Hinata and the baby, they are going to need a medic."

"Sakura, she is extremely talented and now that she is older she can keep a secret." Neji had complete faith that the pink haired kunoichi could be trusted.

"That brings up another interesting point. What are we going to say about the pregnancy?" Kiba questioned.

"I'll claim it"

Everyone's head whipped around to stare at Shino.

"It's alright Shino, I'll claim it, everyone would expect something like this from me anyway." Kiba pointed out.

"You're too loud" Shino told him.

"Huh?"

"You tell everyone everything. There is no way you could have a relationship with Hinata without everyone knowing. Hinata and I are both private people. No one would think twice about a secret relationship between us. It will also solve a few other problems."

"How so?" Neji asked.

"Both Hinata and I are heirs to our clans. We can inform everyone that as neither of us want to give up our leadership roles we have decided to end our relationship. Once the child is born we will let its bloodline trait determine which clan it will belong to. We already know it will inherit the Byakugan so it will be a Hyuga. What could be more natural then Hinata's friend and protector, Neji, to help raise the fatherless child?"

"Shino-kun, they may think less of you for abandoning your child." Hinata told him softly.

"They already think I'm cold Hinata. It will not disturb them overmuch. Also, I will still be your friend and in you and your child's life, just in a diminished capacity."

Getting up with tears in her eyes Hinata went over to Shino and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hugging him tight she whispered in his ear, "thank you." She was surprised that he actually held on for a long moment before letting her go and pointing out the need to pack up.

Neji watched the scene unfold grateful for Hinata's teammate. It really was the best solution even if it meant great sacrifice on Shino's part. Neji wished he could spare Shino this but no matter how unfair it was to the Aburame Hinata came first.

Neji went off to guard Hinata as she attended to her personal needs before their departure. Kiba went over to talk to Shino as they were packing up the camp. "That is a very nice thing you are doing for them Shino."

"That is what teammates do for each other." He stated not stopping from his packing.

"That is what friends do for each other." Kiba pointed out. Shino just nodded and continued on.

"That is what someone might do for someone they love." Kiba continued.

Shino didn't pause or startle, he just continued on with his packing. Giving up, Kiba turned to help finish when Shino's voice stopped him. "I just want her to be happy and safe." With a nod of his head Kiba went back to packing.

-

-

A/N: There is going to be a little wait before chapter 9. I just pushed out 5 chapters in less then a week and I now need some creative regrouping. Please be patient and thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiba and Shino were surprised at the relieved look on the guards to the Konoha gates faces when they finally arrived. Giving them a questioning look their silent inquiry was finally answered. "Hanabi Hyuga has been here every morning to check if you two had returned during the night. She's been real worried. Said you may have some information on her sister. Did you find her?"

Kiba just hung his head and let a silent tear fall to the ground. Shino's expression didn't change, he just muttered "yes" and then grabbed Kiba's arm and continued into the village leaving the guards to stare after them with puzzled looks.

There had been much debate between the four friends over who should be seen first the Hokage or the Hyugas. Shino said no matter what had happened he would always tell the Hokage first while Kiba pointed out that if Hinata had really died he would tell her sister straight away before going to the Hokage. In the end they decided to split up.

Shino waited outside the Hokage's door. After several minutes he was finally called in. "What do you have to report Shino?" Tsunade questioned.

They had debated whether to give the Hokage the truth or not. In the end it was decided to hold off until they had something concrete. They hoped she would be on their side but the Hyugas were powerful and she had to play by the political rules. If they kept her in the dark at least she could plead ignorance. "Hinata is dead."

"What" She gasped out, this was not she expected. Tsunade had just figured the Hyuga girl had gotten scared about her father's reaction to her pregnancy and bolted. Not unheard of especially with a father like Hiashi. "What happened?"

"We are not sure, the cottage she was staying at was burned to the ground when we got there, and there were two bodies inside."

"Two bodies… who was the second?" she asked.

"Kiba said he smelled Neji, we are assuming it was him. The local authorities are looking into it but it seems to be an accident. They will release the bodies when they are through. "

"And do you think it was an accident. There have been attacks against the Hyuga before. I also find it hard to believe two of my ninja could be taken out in such a manner."

"We saw nothing that would contradict that conclusion" Shino told her.

Nodding her head Tsunade decided she would just have to accept that answer. It still seemed wrong somehow but she knew Shino to be extremely capable. If he and Kiba did not detect anything then there was probably nothing to detect. "Ok Shino you are dismissed. I'll make arrangements to tell Hiashi."

"That is Ok Lady Tsunade; Kiba is on his way now to tell the Hyuga."

"Oh ok, did they say when the bodies would be returned for burial?" She asked.

"We should have the bodies by the end of the week."

Tsunade nodded her head and Shino turned to leave. Right before he reached the door she called out to him. "I'm sorry for your loss Shino." He bowed his head and grabbed the doorframe for a moment before whispering "thank you" and continuing on his way.

-

---------

-

Kiba paused outside the gates to the Hyuga compound. He knew it was important to make this believable but right now he just had the urge to go in and strangle Hanabi. Hinata was so kind, loving and beautiful he couldn't understand how someone so close to her could want her dead. The Hyuga had always baffled him. He came from an exceedingly close family. Sure his mom might be a little gruff but his sitter Hana and himself always felt loved, and what is more they had always shown it.

Pulling himself together Kiba decided to try for a little method acting. He tried to imagine what it would be like if Hinata really had died, he drew on the terror he had experienced when he first saw that cottage. Positive he could do this he finally went up to the compound.

The gate was opened by one of the normal Hyuga guards. "Kiba-san, what are you doing here? We haven't seen you since Hinata-sama went missing. You don't have any news of her do you?"

Kiba could hear the curiosity in the other mans voice. 'Now or never he told' himself and let out a little choked sob before lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Kiba-san what is it?" the man asked his voice starting to show some anxiety. Kiba was always happy and exuberant something must be terribly wrong.

"I need to see Hanabi please." He told the guard in a hoarse voice, doing nothing to alleviate the other's worry.

"Of course Kiba-san I will have someone take you to her immediately"

The guard grabbed a passing female servant and asked her to take Kiba to Hanabi. The small women led him to the family dojo. Upon sensing someone entering Hanabi turned to see Kiba rushing up to him she asked "Kiba what happened? Where is Shino? Is Hinata with him?"

Bowing his head Kiba told her "I'm sorry." And let silent tears run down his face.

"What are you sorry for? Where is Hinata?" Hanabi demanded.

"Oh God Hanabi, she's dead!" he exclaimed lifting his head to look into her eyes.

"No… no… she can't be dead. You have to be wrong. You have to be wrong." Hanabi laid her forehead against Kiba's chest emphasizing each statement with a hit from her clenched hand. Though it went against everything he wanted to do Kiba laid a comforting hand against her back mentally trying to keep from digging his claws into her and ripping out her black heart.

After several moments of quiet sobbing against his chest Hanabi pulled back and looked up into his face. "What happened Kiba?"

"We went to the cabin just like you said, but what we found there was a charred ruin. There is more Hanabi." He said softly, laying a hand on her shoulder and looking at her with a compassion he did not feel. "There were two bodies in the cottage."

"Who was the other?" she questioned.

"We can say for certain Hanabi but the other scent that I picked up at the cabin was Neji's. We think it may have been him."

"Not Neji! What was Neji doing there?"

"We know he has been searching for her. He must have caught up to her right before the accident occurred."

"Accident?"

"That is what it looks like. I'm sorry Hanabi, if only we had gotten there sooner." With that Kiba let the tears flow again.

"It's not your fault Kiba. I know you would have done everything possible to protect my sister." After a pause she visibly pulled herself together. "I need to go tell my father."

"I can do that Hanabi you shouldn't have to do that"

"It is ok Kiba; he doesn't know that I knew where she was. I need to watch how I tell him."

"Oh, well if you need anything let me know."

"Thank you, Kiba. My father will probably want to ask you exactly what happened eventually."

"I can do that. Just let me know when he is ready. So, um, I guess I'll be going now. I really am sorry Hanabi. I wish there was more I could have done." Looking down at the ground once again, Kiba slowly let himself out of the room, glad that he managed to get himself through that.

Back inside, Hanabi let a small smile break out on her face. She had been worried when she had hired someone else to take care of her sister and Neji that it was going to fall apart. Neji's ability with the Byakugan made tying to kill him, especially trying to make it look like an accident, difficult. She needed a third party though. She had to establish an alibi just incase something went wrong.

When she had received word back from the assassin that they had been burned in their sleep she chose not to believe him until the deaths were confirmed by Shino and Kiba. Now that they had been she could work on getting rid of her father and taking over control of the clan. She would be no ones caged bird.


	10. Chapter 10

They were both puttering around the small cabin. Hinata was in the Kitchen putting away the food they had purchased in a small village not too far away. The cabin had a few basic supplies but they were going to need more than it contained. Neji was in the bedroom putting away the few outfits they had purchased. As they did not know how long they would be there they had gotten a few larger tops for Hinata and pants that would expand. If they ended up needing anything else they figured Sakura could get them for her.

At the moment there was nothing to do but wait. Kiba and Shino had gone to inform the Hokage and Hanabi of their 'demise' immediately after leading them to the cabin and showing them the basic security measures it contained. The two were planning on coming back to inform them of what had happened and to help set up some more elaborate warning systems. If they were lucky Shino would be bringing Sakura back with him.

The four friends had decided not to inform anyone but Sakura that Neji and Hinata were still alive. They wanted their friends' reactions at the funeral to be convincing. Neji didn't want to wait to have Hinata and the baby checked out though. He also wanted to make sure that someone else knew what was going on just incase something went wrong with the investigation.

He still wasn't totally sure how he was going to pull this off. The first thing he needed to do was see everyone's reactions to there 'deaths'. It was distinctly possible this was a larger conspiracy then just Hanabi. There were many Hyuga who did not want Hinata as heir and many who did not like his elevated status; not main but not quite branch. Once he figured out who was the target, still thinking Hanabi, then he had to figure out how to go about getting her to slip up.

Whatever happened he hoped it would not take too long. He didn't know how long he could handle living like this with Hinata. The cabin was small. A living room, kitchen and a large communal bedroom with two sets of bunk beds against one wall and a queen size bed against the other. There was a kennel and shed out back and that was the extent of the place. Kiba had told them it was only used a few weeks out of the year so it didn't need much.

Neji was going to give Hinata the Queen size and take one of the bunk beds for himself. He had yet to talk to her about the sleeping arrangement. The few nights it had taken them to get everything arranged and come here they had slept wrapped in each others arms. Even though they could not do anything more with Kiba and Shino there Hinata had taken comfort in it. Hell, he had taken comfort in it. Now that they were alone though they were going to need to keep their distance; Kiba and Shino were the only friends who could ever know about their true relationship.

When deciding who to get to help out the remaining members of the rookie nine had pretty much been a given. They were all good, loyal and when needs be discrete friends. The others had assumed Neji would ask for his teams help as well and were surprised when he was reluctant to include them. He gave the obvious answer, that while Lee would definitely be there for them sometimes in his exuberance he forgets to keep his mouth shut. When asked about Tenten he just said she would have trouble not telling Lee.

Truthfully that was not what had him worried, while Tenten would feel bad about not telling Lee she would understand and keep quiet anyway. What really worried Neji and the part he wouldn't mention was what would happen if anyone found out he was the father of Hinata's baby. Most of their friends, while they would not be happy with the relationship, were practical enough to accept it. You had to be willing to accept a lot of things that a majority of society would frown upon as a Ninja, killing was a good example. Tenten though was the most conservative of the bunch. If anyone was going to crack under the knowledge it would be her no matter how good of a friend she was in normal circumstances.

Staring out the window pondering their situation Neji was only vaguely aware of Hinata entering the room until she came up to lay her head on his shoulder and kiss his neck. Abruptly Neji pulled away.

"Niisan?" she questioned reaching her hand out to touch his arm. She was hurt when he flinched away.

"Don't touch me Hinata!"

"Why Niisan? Why can't I touch you?" Confusion was written on her brow.

"Shino is giving up a lot for us Hinata. We cannot repay his sacrifice by screwing this up before we've even begun."

"No one even knows we are dead yet much less still alive and hiding. Why must we start this now?"

"If we cannot stay away from each other for these short hours how are we going to make it through the days of this investigation. We cannot touch Hinata."

"Cousins touch all the time Neji. It will look odd if we avoid each other like the plague."

"In others company it will be easier not to give into those forbidden touches. You may touch me then, just not when we are alone." Hinata stood there with her arms wrapped around her middle and silent tears running down her cheeks. Neji so wanted to gather her in his arms and comfort her but instead just turned his head to look out the window again.

---

Shino made his way out of the Hokage tower intending to go over to the Hospital to look for Sakura. Logic stated that it was probably where she would be at. As luck would have it he ran into her just before he exited the building onto the street.

"Hey Shino" She greeted him with a bright smile.

"Hello Sakura. May I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course. What do you need?

"I need you to accompany me somewhere."

"Oh… I need to go check in with Tsunade. Does it need to be right now?"

"I can wait for you until you are done with the Hokage." Shino offered.

"Sure Shino if it is that important. I'll meet up with you outside"

---

Going up to the Hokage's office Sakura was waved in by Shizune. She was not all that surprised by the glass of sake in her mentor's hand, what did surprise her was the slightly depressed look on Tsunade's face.

"Ah Sakura, I'm glad you are here."

"What can I do for you Tsunade-shishou?"

"Sometime in the next week the bodies of two ninja will be brought in, I will need you to do an autopsy on them. I need you to be thorough but quick. There deaths are reported to be an accident but something just feels off."

"Of course Lady Tsunade. What names should I be looking for?"

"Hyuga, they are both Hyuga."

Sakura gave a start. "Do I know these Hyuga?"

"I'm sorry Sakura you do. It's Hinata and Neji."

Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes but she held them back. "How Shishou?"

"There was a fire but I don't want to tell you more. I want you to tell me what killed them. Make no assumptions."

"Yes Tsunade-shishou." Pausing to pull herself together it suddenly dawned on her who was waiting outside. "I'm sorry Shishou Shino is waiting for me. I wasn't sure what he wanted but I am now assuming it has something to do with this."

"Probably, Shino was the one who just informed me. He and Kiba found the bodies. You are dismissed Sakura. Take as long as you need to help him out."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." With that Sakura raced out of the tower to find Shino.

---

Running out the door Sakura started to look everywhere trying to find him. She hoped that he did not get tired of waiting for her. "Sakura" whipping her head around she saw Shino leaning against the wall a few feet from the door.

"I am so sorry Shino. Tsunade-sama just told me about Neji and Hinata. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, come with me. Kiba has been off since we found them. He won't admit anything is wrong but I would like him looked at."

"Shino," Sakura said gently. "People handle grief in different ways. He is probably just trying to figure out how to cope and nothing is wrong."

"Please?" was his only reply. Shino had discovered that sometimes less was more. People had a habit of filling in the rest on there own.

Sakura thought about how she would feel if she had just lost one of her teammates, she would probably be scared of loosing the other. It couldn't hurt to look at Kiba and if that is what Shino needed to feel more secure then she could do that for him. "I'll come Shino just lead the way."

-

-

-

A/N: - Ok so I know I say on my profile I'm not a review whore and I stand by that statement but I just spent 2 hours paying bills and could use some love. (Gives puppy dog eyes)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you my friends for the reviews. They made me happy. (Nice guy pose _Ting_)

-

----

-

Sakura was starting to get curious as they left the village and started racing into the deep woods. "Shino, I thought you said we were going to see Kiba?'

"We are. He likes to sit in the woods were it is quiet."

"Oh, OK."

After a few more minutes of travel Kiba came into view sitting against a tree. Spotting them he stood up. "Sakura thank you for coming. Shino how'd it go?" At this point Sakura was confused; it seemed as if Kiba knew she was coming.

"Good," Shino replied. "How was Hanabi?"

"Cried her eyes out, it was disgusting. Did the Hokage seem convinced?"

"Slightly skeptical but didn't push. It was the best we could hope for. Did she believe you?"

"I think so. Can't tell with the way she was bawling. Truth is if I didn't know what she was capable of I may have believed her myself."

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Sakura finally screamed in frustration.

"You didn't tell her?" Kiba questioned.

"No, I was waiting until we were here so no one could overhear."

"Oh, sorry Sakura I thought he had told you."

"Told me what?"

"We need to ask you a favor." Kiba told her then looked at Shino silently asking him to continue.

"You wouldn't be able to tell anyone, not our friends, not the Hokage, at least not yet." Shino told her.

"How long until I could tell?"

"Maybe two weeks for our friends" Kiba said.

"Longer for the Hokage" Shino continued.

"This is important?" she asked.

"Yes" Shino stated.

"Life and death." Kiba told her.

"Tell me."

"They are alive." When he saw the furrowed brow on Sakura's face Shino decided to elaborate. "Hinata and Neji are alive. Someone tried to kill them but they escaped."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed in shock. "Why didn't you tell the Hokage?"

The boys shared a look. "We think it was the Hyuga trying to kill Hinata. Until we have proof we didn't think it would be a good idea to say anything. There is more.' Kiba said then passed the explanation off to Shino with a look.

"Hinata is pregnant." A gasp escaped Sakura. "That is why we need you."

"How far along?"

"Five months" Shino told her.

"Who's the father?"

"I am." It was said with total conviction. If Kiba hadn't known the truth he would believe Shino was the father.

"Why can't we tell the others?"

"We need their reactions at the funeral to be natural. Once that is over we will need their help."

"Ok, take me to her."

--

As soon as they walked in Kiba could tell that Hinata had been crying. Shooting Neji a dirty look he walked over and gave her a hug. "You ok?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded her head against his chest. "I can kill him for you." He felt her smile and give him a squeeze. Pulling away from her he lead her to the couch and urged her down before sitting next to her with an arm slung over her shoulder.

Sakura had watched this exchange curiously. Sneaking a glance at Shino she saw him stare at his two teammates but read nothing in his expression. She wondered why Kiba was the one comforting Hinata. The good thing about this was she missed the hurt and longing present on Neji's face as he watched the two.

Sakura decided to get down to business. "So Hinata Shino told me about the baby. He said you are about 5 months along." Hinata nodded her head. "Have you been looked at yet?"

"Not since Tsunade-sama told me I was pregnant." She replied in a soft voice tilting her head into Kiba's chest.

"Tsunade-sama knows?" At Hinata's nod Sakura continued. "Is this why you left Hinata?"

"Yes. I could not face my father."

"He wouldn't approve of you and Shino?"

Stealing a glance at Shino Hinata responded "No." Silently apologizing with her eyes for the lie; this was the moment where the future was decided and the burden was put on Shino to carry.

"Why don't we go in the bedroom and take a look? Do you want Shino to come with us?" As expected Hinata shook her head no, Sakura had not expected the shy girl to want anyone with them.

-

Once the girls had left the room Neji turned to Kiba and asked "what happened?"

"I think maybe I should be asking you that question. Why was she crying?" Kiba sneered.

Lowering his voice to a whisper Neji explained. "She was upset because we can no longer be physical. I don't think it had really dawned on her until now."

"And were you kind in your reminder?"

"Probably not, but it had to be done."

"Watch how you do it next time." Kiba warned him.

"Hanabi's reaction?" Shino interjected.

"I don't think she suspects we are on to her. Acted real broken up though, might be hard to get others to believe us."

"The Hokage Shino?" Neji questioned.

"She was suspicious but she accepted my assertions. Wouldn't do for us to get complacent." Neji's reply was a nod.

-

Sakura had Hinata lay on the bed. She then brought chakra to her hands and used it to try and detect any physical problems with the small kunoichi. "I never suspected you and Shino were together you were always so infatuated with Naruto. "

Hinata blushed at the other girls probing. Ever since they had come up with this plan she knew she would need a back story. The problem with planning something with men is they used men guidelines for dealing with things. They just assumed you could give the facts and it would be accepted. Hinata knew that their female friends would want the story. "Naruto never noticed me, I gave up awhile ago. Shino, he is so kind, he believes in me, he has always believed in me."

"Yeh, I guess you can't pass up on that kind of support. Surprised you didn't let anyone else know."

"It was no one else's business." Hinata had given Sakura a little in but now let her know that no more questions would be welcome. She knew that when time came to tell the others the pink haired kunoichi would pass on the information.

"Well everything looks good. I'll have to come back and get some blood. Check vitamin levels and what not but physically you seem fine. Try and get plenty of rest. Keep the stress to a minimum though I know that might be hard given the situation. If you feel off in anyway contact me. It doesn't matter what time; you don't feel right you let me know, ok?" Hinata nodded. "Good now let's go talk to the boys and find out who is trying to kill you."

"Well Shino you will be happy to know both mother and child are doing fine." At this Hinata blushed and Shino nodded. "Now do you think you can inform me what is going on?"

After a moment's pause Hinata started "Hanabi found about the pregnancy soon after I did. She helped convince me to leave and found a place for me to stay"

"I came back from a mission to find Hinata-sama gone and was sent out to find her. Which I did after several months." At this Neji gave Hinata a resentful look.

"Hanabi told Shino and me that she had heard from Hinata and asked us to go find her as she did not want her father to know where she was. When we got there we found a smoldering ruin." Kiba told her.

"We spotted someone coming left some sleeping shadow clones and hid. The assassin burned the cottage down around us. Once Shino and Kiba came we took off to regroup. We have no direct proof it was Hanabi but it seems like too much of a coincidence." Neji explained.

"If I'm dead Hanabi gets control of the clan." Hinata contributed.

"So what is the plan and what do you need from me?" Sakura asked.

"We need you to take care of Hinata at the moment. Also if you can find out what will happen to the bodies when they get here we are going to need to convince whoever is doing the autopsy to help us." Neji told her.

"Well that part is easy. I'm doing the autopsy just tell me what you want Tsunade to know."

"Basics, the bodies are Hinata and Neji's; they died of smoke inhalation and burns." Shino told her.

"I can do that. What do we do about Hanabi?"

"I'm going to keep an eye on her until we can bring the others in after the funeral. We'll come up with a more elaborate plan after that." Neji explained.

"Good. Do you need anything else from me now?" They shook their heads no. "Ok I'll get back to the hospital. Hinata I'll come back later today for the blood sample." With that Sakura took off.

"That went well." Kiba said. "Now let's get working on those traps."

---

Neji was glad that Hinata's eyes could not see as far as his. He would not wish the knowledge his were currently gaining on anyone. Today was their funeral. The village and the Hyuga's had come to pay their respects. While he felt bad for their friends he was honored by the genuine sorry they where showing at his and Hinata's demise. Unfortunately for Hinata that is where the sorrow ended.

The Hyuga, with the exception of Hanabi, showed calm indifference to Hinata's passing, going through the rituals of mourning with no real emotions. Hanabi was epitome of restrained sorrow; this would make it hard when they tried to get the village to believe them. Beside the few who were close to the rookie nine none of the other ninja seemed overly upset by her passing. Neji felt so bad seeing the reaction for Hinata especially after seeing the grief expressed for him.

Neji had always known that his abilities were respected both in the village and by the other Hyuga what he had not expected was the sorrow at his loss. While the branch members showed distant respect for Hinata true grief was shown to him. Women cried, men bowed their heads and paused for several moments in respect. Even fellow ninja, some he did not even know well, paused for a moment of extended respect. It only served to make Neji feel guilty for the way he had been treating Hinata for the past week. She truly had so little, so few to care for her, and he took one of their number away.

After several hours of ceremony, as befitting members of a prestigious clan like the Hyuga's, the service was over Neji headed back to the cottage to check on Hinata. Shino, Kiba and Sakura were planning on gathering up their friends for a "drink in their honor"; in reality they were going to bring them back to let them in on the plan.

"How did it go Neji?" Hinata asked as soon as he walked through the door.

"Good Hinata."

"Where there many people?"

"Many came to mourn us Hinata, we are truly blessed." Feeling bad for the lie Neji went over and gave her a reassuring hug. Hinata was a little startled at first after spending a week with Neji avoiding her but eventually she relaxed into the hug. "Come Hinata let us wait in the bedroom so we do not scare the others."

After about a half and hour they heard people entering the house. "Why didn't we invite Lee and Tenten? I'm sure they could use some cheering up too." Naruto commented.

"We couldn't Naruto just leave it at that." Sakura told him. Naruto, Ino and Choji found seats. Neji knew from Sakura that Shikamaru had left on a mission and would not be back for a month or two. They decided to hold off on including Sai at the moment. He was out of the village for the next few days so it wasn't an immediate problem but they want to see the other's reactions before bringing in anyone else.

Kiba had gone into the kitchen to get some glasses and sake; he figured the "resurrection" was probably going to require some alcohol. "So guys we actually had another reason for asking you here."

"Huh?" came from Naruto. The others just looked at Kiba with a questioning glance. Unsure how to break the news Kiba turned to Sakura, after seeing the look on her face he sent a pleading look to Shino who just sighed and shook his head.

"They did not perish." He told them.

"What?" Came from Ino. Choji was used to Ino talking for him in situations like this so just stayed quiet. One look at Naruto and it was obvious they were going to need to elaborate.

Sakura finally decided to step in. "Hinata and Neji aren't dead. They are in the bedroom."

'Why on earth would they do that to us, to their families? Everyone was upset. What is wrong with them?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I cried, why would they let us think they were dead if they weren't?" Ino asked.

Choji finally spoke up, "What happened that they needed to play dead?" His question shocked the other two into silence, they had not thought about that.

Hinata and Neji decided to make their presence known while Kiba passed around the sake. Ino downed hers in one gulp and put her glass out for a refill.

"W…we are so sorry," Hinata apologized only briefly meeting their gazes before bowing her head.

Neji put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The deception was necessary. Someone tried to kill us; we need for them to think us dead. We couldn't let you know before now. We also need your help."

"Sure Neji, we'll give you any help you need." Choji told them. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Does this have anything to do with the baby?" Ino asked causing the two boys to startle and then stare at Hinata's belly.

"Possibly Ino" Hinata responded with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Who got Hinata pregnant? He better do right by her or he'll have me to answer to!" Hinata was touched by Naruto's concern.

"It is ok Naruto. You do not need to defend my honor."

"The child is mine Naruto."

"You got Hinata pregnant Shino?"

"Yes Naruto."

"Are you going to get married?"

"No Naruto."

"Why the hell not?"

"Naruto please do not yell at Shino." Hinata asked. "We have discussed this, we can not both lead our clans if we marry. It wouldn't work."

"You shouldn't have made a baby then!" Smack, Sakura hit him on the back of his head.

"Let it go Naruto, it is not your concern. Now," Sakura said turning to include the others, "let's figure out what we are going to do to help find out who tried to kill Neji and Hinata so we can get them back to the land of the living.

--

-

-

A/N: My grandmother just passed away, between that and Christmas I don't have a lot of time so next chapter will probably be post New Year.


	12. Chapter 12

Neji sat on the edge of the window staring out into the night. He was tired but he couldn't sleep, he almost never slept anymore. They didn't seem to be making any progress and it seemed sometimes that they would never leave this cabin. It had been a month, a month of skulking around the outskirts of Konoha, with no contact with anyone but a few friends and each other. Of course that was the problem, being cooped up with each other. It was a tease, this situation, almost a family. Neji had lost the rest of his real family, his mom, not long after his dad died. The rest of the Branch family had taken care of him but it wasn't the same. It was probably why his anger so easily festered. Now however they were here playing house, a mom, a dad and soon to be a baby. The only problem was they couldn't be a family, they couldn't be a couple and a month of living in such close proximity without being intimate was taking its toll.

Still brooding and staring out the window, Neji barely registered Hinata coming out of the bedroom and standing behind him until her arms wrapped around him from behind and her chin rested on his shoulder. "You should sleep Neji."

Reaching up to grasp the hands resting on his chest Neji replied, "You should be in bed Hinata-sama."

"I couldn't sleep and I worried for you."

"I am fine Hinata" He told her giving her hand a squeeze.

"You should sleep more Neji; it isn't good to stay up late brooding every night."

"I don't brood"

She smiled slightly, "Of course you brood, but you shouldn't. We need to have faith in our friends. They will help us get our life back."

"How can you have such faith Hinata?

"Because I have to." With that she leaned in to give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth causing Neji to pull away slightly. Leaning her forehead against his shoulder she asked, "Why not Neji, why not this once? We have been so good." She pleaded.

Closing his eyes with his head hung down Neji wondered the same. What would it hurt if they gave in one time? It was late; maybe three in the morning, there was no one to see. What would it hurt if just this once they gave in, just to comfort each other? Slowly he lifted his head turning it to capture her lips, after a moment his body turned also to wrap her in his arms and deepen the embrace.

He was exhausted. Returning from another long training session at the Valley of the End Naruto slowly made his way back home. He liked training there sometimes; it helped motivate him in his quest to become stronger so he could retrieve Sasuke. Unfortunately he also normally trained himself into the ground. It always equaled a late night.

He decided to run past the Inuzuka's cabin on his way home. There were two more friends he needed to save. He wouldn't stop in do to the hour, but he would feel better just making sure they were ok.

Being careful to avoid any of the traps they had laid Naruto made his way towards the structure. He smiled when he saw Neji sitting in the window with Hinata's arms wrapped around him. Naruto liked to think that he had some small part in the change in the cousin's relationship. When he had first met Neji he had so much hate in his heart for his cousin. Now though it was the two of them against the Hyuga clan. He was glad he could be a part of it.

Moments later his pleasure turned to shock when Neji turned his head and kissed Hinata. He just stared open mouthed until Neji turned and took her in his arms and then they went further into the room where he could not see. Naruto didn't know what to do. After standing in the same place for several minutes staring at the now empty window, he pulled himself together and headed home. He was going to have to think on this.

Breaking off the kiss and taking her hand Neji lead her to the bedroom. Once there he turned to her and said, "Are you sure Hinata? This may make it harder in the future if we are together now."

"Please Neji, just give me tonight." She pleaded.

Staring into her eyes for one long moment Neji finally nodded his head and leaned in one more time to take her lips. They took it slowly this time, learning the shape and feel of each other, slowly taking off each others clothes. Lying on the bed Hinata slowly pushed him back and swung her leg over so her knees were on either side of his hips. Putting her elbows to either side of his head she leaned in to kiss him.

Neji strained up to deepen the kiss but Hinata kept pulling back, not allowing him to. She wanted this night to last since she was not quite sure when they would be able to be together again. Gradually she let her kisses move from his lips to his ear and then down his neck. Scooting her body back she trailed her kisses down his body, stopping to suck gently on his nipple before biting it hard enough to make him arch and groan.

While she laved his nipple she let her hand trail down to his stomach, gently rubbing back and forth across his lower abdomen, teasing him, but always staying just out of reach of his throbbing erection. Neji didn't know how much more he could take.

"Please, oh god, please Hinata."

Smiling against his skin Hinata eased her way down his stomach until finally she was at his groin. Taking one finger she let it softly stroke down his shaft. Neji let out a shaky exhale and then sucked in quickly as she took the head in her mouth. As she sucked on him, her fist wrapped around his base stroking in time, he closed his eyes and gave shallow pants. He so wanted to cum the first second her mouth had touch him but he held on, let her work her magic until he couldn't take it any longer. Grasping her head he tried to pull her up but she resisted.

"Please Hinata, I need to cum"

Her response was to just suck harder and faster until he couldn't hold back and shot forth into her throat. Gasping he relaxed back as she slowly made her way back up his body. Lying to his side she leaned up to kiss his mouth softly. After she drew back he opened his eyes to look at her, cupping her check gently he whispered "I love you." Not knowing how to respond Hinata just blushed and lowered her head.

In retrospect telling her that he loved her after she gave him the best blow job of his life was probably not the best move on his part but as he could not take it back he decided he should drive the point home.

Coming up to rest on one elbow Neji leaned into Hinata until she was on her back. Gently cupping her cheek he stared into her eyes and told her "You are so beautiful to me. Never in my life did I imagine I would be graced with someone as wonderful as you. You took my hatred and molded it, changed it, gave me hope that I could be different, that my sins could be forgiven and I could be a better person."

Leaning down Neji gave her a brief kiss before continuing. "You look so delicate and fragile to me but these hands." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "And this heart." He laid the hand holding hers against her chest. "They hold strength unmatched by anyone. You are so fierce in your protection of those you care for and I am so blessed to be one of their number. You've given my life meaning. My father may have found his purpose in death but I found mine in living to protect you. I will fight always to be by your side. I do love you, always, no matter what,"

Hinata stared up at him in shock. She was fairly certain that was the longest speech she had heard him make since he tried to tear her apart at the Chunin exams. She was pretty sure he was just as sincere in it too. Never did she expect that she affected him like that. Hinata was not the type of person to inspire such deep emotions, well maybe hatred, definitely not love or admiration. Looking into his eyes she knew that what he told her was what he truly felt and it made everything that happened up to this point in their lives worth it. "I love you. Oh God I love you," saying that she reached up with her hand and pulled his head down to kiss her.

The kiss started out soft and slow, a vow of their love, soon it became more. Hinata seemed almost desperate in her need. Up into this point it was Neji who always pushed them to a frenzy tonight it was Hinata. She deepened the kiss thrusting her tongue into his mouth drawling his tongue into hers so she could suck on it. Her hips rocked into his, her leg coming up to wrap around his back and pull him into her. She was frantic and it so turned him on.

Neji smoothed his hand down her thigh, pulling her knee higher up his side to open her up more to him. Then he took his finger and ran it up her slit causing her to gasp. He pushed one finger inside her, thrusting twice before sliding in another. Hinata tore her lips from his, throwing her head back gasping and moaning. Neji took the opportunity to start kissing, sucking and nipping her neck. Finally he could not take anymore of her sweet distress and taking his fingers away he thrust his manhood inside of her causing her to scream.

He had wanted to be gentle tonight. A slow lovemaking that they had really not had, it wasn't going to happen. He pounded into her, careful not to put pressure on her stomach. He was getting close, could tell she was too, and he needed her to look at him. "Hinata"

"Hum," she murmured head still thrown back.

"Hinata"

"God, oh God"

"Damn it Hinata look at me!" Eyes flew open to stare into his. "Oh yes" and he slammed into her one more time spilling himself as she came apart around him.

-----

Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered open to the feel of kisses on her stomach. Gently raising her hand to run through Neji's hair he looks up at her touch. "I didn't want to waste this moment."

"Huh?" Hinata asks.

"I didn't want to waste the opportunity to let my child know that I love it. That it is mine. It maybe the only chance I will ever get to tell her."

"Her? You peeked?" she said with a small smile.

"I couldn't help it. I've spent the last hour talking to her and watching her. She moves a lot, can you feel it?"

"Sometimes."

"It's going to hurt not to be able to tell her I'm her father." Neji told her staring at her stomach again.

"You will still act like her father and giving up your paternity is the most selfless act of love you can give our child. " Hinata told him stroking his hair.

"Just as giving up you has been to protect her." Neji said looking up into her eyes, "Look how successful we have been at that."

"Do you regret this?"

"I regret the fact that I don't regret this if that makes any sense."

"It does surprisingly." Gently tugging on his hair until he got the message and moved up to lie next to her she told him, "We should probably do some more things we won't regret just to get it out of our systems." Neji smiled at her words and leaned in to kiss her.

Shortly before dawn Neji kissed her gently before climbing into his own bed. If nothing else he hoped this night would give the two of them the strength to continue on a few more months.

-

-

-

-

A/N: I hope this makes up for the beating that Hinata has been getting in the last few chapters. Of course this means I have to go back to working on the "plot" duh dun duhn. I'm not looking forward to it because I do much better on relationships then ploys. Also thank you to everyone who sent their condolences. They were appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

They were all gathered in the little cabin in the woods for the weekly meeting that always seemed like a good idea but never really accomplished anything. Neji had high hopes for this one though. Sakura had informed him that Shikamaru was back. He was hoping the genius strategist could come up with a plan that would actually work. Neji was starting to question his own intelligence as they had been at this for over a month with no headway.

Neji was also hoping to find out what was up with Naruto. The blond had been unusually quiet the last few days. He had even traded out a few Hinata watching shifts for Hanabi watching shifts. Neji wasn't sure what the problem was but at this point everything was important so he made a mental note to take him aside after the meeting.

"So I hear you landed yourself in a bit of trouble oh dead one."

"I am so touched by the concern in your voice Shikamaru. It is always nice to be missed by your friends." Neji responded with a lift of his brow.

"Fill me in and I'll see what I can come up with."

Neji told Shikamaru everything that had lead up to this point. Hinata finding out she was pregnant and running, the three month search to find her, the burned down cottage and everything that they had tried to do since coming back which really wasn't all that much. He glossed over the whole Shino the father thing not trusting himself not to trip up.

Staring off into the woods Neji leaned his head back against the tree he'd been resting on waiting for the last of the rookie nine to show. He knew all he could do now was wait for his friend's brain to sort through the information.

"So you and Hinata?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned against the tree next to Neji.

"Yeh, do you mind?" Neji was not at all surprised that he had guessed that part.

"Neh, being judgmental is too troublesome," was the reply.

"Baby yours too?" he asked with the air of one who was just confirming something they already knew.

"That obvious?"

"I've known you a long time Neji. I know how you feel about her even if you haven't said anything. Also when you told me you could barely get out Shino's name. Most wouldn't have noticed but I did."

"I never meant for this to happen." Neji told him staring off into the distance, not being able to meet the others eyes. "I never planned to touch her. I was only to be her protector. Keep her safe for the man she would one day marry. Keep her safe to lead our clan. I _never _meant to touch her!" He finished shocked that his voice broke, he closed his eyes and pounded his head once back against the tree.

Placing his hand on Neji shoulder he waited a moment until the other finally looked at him. "Maybe it was fate?" Shikamaru said with a small laugh and a twist of the lips bringing his arm back down to his side. "Don't think so hard Neji that is what you have me for. You can't change the past and regretting something is pointless. Move forward and apply what you learned. Didn't you say something like that to me once?"

"Probably" Neji said with a small laugh. "Thanks. I knew I could count on you."

Shikamaru gave a small smile and pushed off from the tree only to be stopped by Neji's voice. "It was fun why it lasted, ne?"

"Hn" with that and a shake of his head Shikamaru went back to the house.

Smiling slightly as he continued to look out over the forest Neji mused that everyone would be surprised that the giver of the second best blow job of his life had just walked away. Shikamaru had been so guilty after the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke. He had started spending a lot of time with Neji during his recovery trying to make it up to him. They had gotten close in their guilt, Shikamaru's from the injuries to his team, Neji's from the damage to Hinata during the Chunin Exams.

They had started to share their problems and one day in an effort to relieve their mutual sorrow they had kissed which lead to one very memorable blowjob. It had never gone farther then some heavy petting after that first time but if anyone had known they probably would have thought them gay. The thing is they weren't. Both men liked women; neither was attracted to other men. Quite truthfully there interactions were less about the intimacies and more about a need to no longer be alone, to forget some trauma in their lives. Still he was grateful for the time that they had together.

Finally Neji felt Naruto enter the house. Climbing up off the ground he dusted himself off and went to join the others in hearing whatever great plan Shikamaru had come up with to save the day.

Making his way inside Neji felt Hinata's eyes on him. He briefly looked over to where she was sitting on the couch between Kiba and Shino but was unable to hold her gaze. His conversation with Shikamaru was still fresh in his mind along with his inability to hide the nature of their relationship. Grabbing a stool in the corner he sat and waited with everyone else for Shikamaru to tell them what to do.

"Well, waiting and watching has gotten us nowhere so I think we are going to start actively pushing Hanabi to get a reaction. Kiba, I'm sorry, but you are going to have to be front man on this. The "bond" that you have created with Hanabi since the death of her sister is going to be our in. "

Taking a minute to collect him self Shikamaru laid out the plan. "The only reason I can come up with for eliminating Hinata and Neji is power. Hanabi wants to lead the clan and we are going to need to make her think that it may not happen. Kiba, you are going to have to start dropping hints in regard to that. Maybe some things 'heard' around the village or observations about her relations within the family. I'll come up with them as we go and gauge her reactions. Hopefully that will spur her into further action."

"During the day we should be able to come up with enough excuses to be near the Hyuga compound to keep an eye on things. You are going to have to keep watch at night Neji." He looks over to Neji with a slightly apologetic look; catching the swift glance he sent Hinata's way. He knew Neji would not be happy being separated from Hinata but it had to be done. "We'll take turns staying with Hinata." He offered. A look of frustration and impotence passed over Neji's face but he nodded his head like a good shinobi would.

"Naruto" He turned his head to watch the overly quite loudmouth.

"Yeah, Shikamaru?" He replied softly

"You'll have the first watch with Hinata tonight." Neji was surprised to see Naruto start. Shikamaru was not so surprised. It was starting to come together with some things he had been observing in the blondes mannerisms.

"I'm not so sure that is a great idea Shikamaru" Naruto replied carefully.

"We'll talk about it later Naruto." Shikamaru told him seemingly oblivious to the others questioning glances. "I'll have a duty schedule for the next week out to everyone by tonight. We can switch as needed for missions. Sakura and I'll maneuver the Hokage a bit to try and keep at least two of us in the village at all times. Someone can always pretend to break something if they need to."

"Come on Kiba" he told the man holding Hinata's hand. "We need to go figure out the first step to prodding the witch."

Once Shikamaru and Kiba went into the kitchen to talk and everyone else was occupied Neji went over to Naruto who was sitting slightly away from the others looking pensive. "Naruto, can we talk."

The other boy looked briefly up into his face before sighing to the ground and saying, "Yeh Neji, I think we should."

By unspoken agreement the two went outside for some privacy. Neji lead him over to the tree were earlier he had his discussion with Shikamaru and sat down. Naruto joined him facing slightly away.

"What..." Neji started.

"Why…" Naruto began and then both boys stopped.

After a moment Neji indicated to the blonde to talk.

"Why is Hanabi trying to kill you Neji?" he asked staring intently at his feet.

"I'm not sure what you are asking Naruto. You know as much as we do. As far as we know it is for power."

"That makes sense in Hinata's case Neji, but why is she trying to kill _you_? I think it is too much of a coincidence that Kiba and Shino show up right after you. So why is she trying to kill _you_? "

The confused look on Neji's face just served to anger Naruto more. "Is it your relationship Neji? Is that the problem? Does Hanabi know about it? The other Hyuga's? Shino? Kiba? Is it even Shino's baby?" With each consecutive sentence the intensity of the eyes now staring into him magnified. "She is your cousin Neji! You were supposed to protect her Neji! I didn't try to help you so you could do this!"

Coming up to his knees Naruto grabbed a fistful of Neji's shirt and punched him. For once in his life Neji was too shocked to even react. Sprawling out still clutched by the hand of the now crying man he listened to the last exclamation, "What did you do?" before being shoved into the ground.

Sitting down with the quiet tears running down his face Naruto just waited for the explanation.

"I….I never meant for it to happen." Sitting up with his head hung in shame Neji continued. "Things happen in our family that you don't know about Naruto. You don't want to know about Naruto."

Gathering his pride and courage he looked his friend in the face and gave the honest answer. "The baby is mine. Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru know. That is how it needs to stay. For Hinata and the baby's sake, ok?"

Receiving a nod Neji continued. "Hinata and I got very close after the Chunin exams. I tried to make it up to her for what I did. I tried to help her stand against her family. "

Pausing for a moment, staring into the others eyes willing him to understand he told him what happened. "When Hanabi started noticing what was happening she started testing me. Trying to push me so she could punish me with the curse seal, eventually she became very successful in pushing my buttons"

With a small self-depreciating grin he continued. "Eventually Hinata discovered what was happening and tried to help. At first she could only help take care of me until the pain wore off but once she stopped her sister." Lowering his eyes again in shame, feeling insecure and dirty, he told him what he hoped he would never have to admit aloud again. "Hanabi had on occasion…molested me while I was under the influence of the curse seal"

Neji could feel Naruto's shock at this but couldn't bring himself to look into his face. "That is what Hinata interrupted. She just wanted to help get me away from her sister….. But I needed" He swallowed. "I needed to feel in control…. I needed to be a man. "Head bowing even further and tears dripping from his eyes he confessed. "I used her to comfort myself and in her infinite kindness she let me."

Finally look up into Naruto's eyes he begged. "I never meant for any of this. I never meant to hurt her or our friends, but I need you to understand. I can't let go of them now. They are my family. I _need_ them to be my family. "

Naruto stared at this man that he had held such respect for with something akin to pity. Naruto had wished for a family all his life but looking at the mess that is the Hyuga he may have been better off an orphan. "I don't know if I understand this Neji, I don't even know if I can accept it, but I don't turn my back on my friends."

Placing his hand on Neji's shoulder he leaned in until inches separated them "I will protect Hinata and the baby. I will protect you Neji. That is my nindo; I never give up. We will get your life back and hopeful no other Hyuga will carry this curse and your child can live in a united clan."

"Thank you Naruto. Sometimes you are a better friend then I think I deserve."

"You deserve a lot more then you ever got Neji." Standing up he offered Neji a hand. "You need to get ready for your watch and I need to get ready for guard duty. You do not have enough ramen for all night guard duty." Smiling Neji followed him inside.

-

--

-

A/N: Sorry for the delay I'm having problems with Shika's plan. If anyone is interested in the Shika/Neji back-story it is called To Forgive Myself. The idea actually came from this chapter I had needed to figure out how it had come to be. Also big thank you to Ceile who made a valiant effort to keep the first half of the chapter from sucking. I'm like 98% sure she pulled it off. I hope the second half lives up to expectations.


	14. Chapter 14

Looking up at the mastermind of this infernal plot Kiba sent him the dirtiest look he could muster. It didn't seem to be having any effect. "Why do I have to be the one to do this?"

"You are the closest one to Hanabi right now Kiba." Shikamaru explained.

"So? I don't like her and I don't like spending time with her. Do you have any idea how much effort it takes not to strangle her every time I see her?"

"Look at it this way," Shikamaru told him patiently. "By doing this you will be ultimately signing her death warrant. You will be protecting Hinata. You get to be the Hero. "

"I'd prefer just to kill her." Kiba deadpans.

"Wouldn't we all?" Shika agrees.

Kiba walked up to the gates of the Hyuga compound. He used to be intimidated when he came to collect Hinata for training. Now he was just disgusted. They may be a great clan in their own minds but now to Kiba they were just a bunch of selfish bastards who couldn't recognize true worth if came around and bit them on the ass.

He saw the respect everyone showed Hanabi and Hiashi but what he never saw was caring or like. He was sure some Hyuga somewhere must like each other but he wasn't sure who it was yet. Maybe parents and children, but if Hiashi and Hinata's relationship was anything to go by that might not be true either.

"Hello Kiba-san. Hanabi-sama is waiting for you in the dojo." The guard told him. Kiba just nodded his head and continued on. This had gotten to be routine in the last few weeks.

"Hello Kiba." Hanabi greeted when she saw him.

"Hey Hanabi, how was training?"

"It went well today, father seemed impressed."

"That is good. Maybe he will finally have the ceremony to declare you heir." He threw out. He was really happy he wasn't known for his tact or he could never pull this off.

Hanabi's head whipped around from where she had been grabbing her water bottle. "What do you mean by that?"

"Woe, nothing bad" He said jerking back slightly at her forcefulness. "I just meant I was surprised he hadn't had the ceremony yet. It is pretty obvious he is going to name you. I mean who else is there really. I just thought maybe he was testing you out to be sure. "

Staring at him intently for a moment Hanabi shrugged her shoulder and leaned down for the water bottle again. "He knows I am strong enough to lead the clan. He doesn't need to test me."

"You are so totally right. Please everyone knows you are the strongest now that Neji is gone. Maybe he is just grieving for Hinata and still and can't bring himself to name a new heir. Seriously who else could he get?"

Kiba saw a small start from Hanabi but she said nothing else. He figured this was probably the best time to make a getaway before he screwed anything up. Subterfuge was really not his thing. "Hey Hanabi, I know we said we'd train for a bit today but would you mind if we put it off? Mom is having some problems with one of her wolves and asked me to help out."

"That is fine Kiba, we can train tomorrow."

Nodding his head he took off, with any luck that may have actually worked.

Still staring at the door the Kiba had exited through Hanabi wondered if there was anything to what he had been talking about. Her father had groomed her to lead the clan pretty much since birth. Why hadn't he already named her heir? It had been over a month. Maybe he suspected something. She may need to speed things up a bit. But first she needed to get her father to acknowledge her to the clan.

She found her father in his office. He was sitting at his desk staring at some papers but she was pretty sure he was not seeing them. "Father?"

Hiashi slowly looked up at his only remaining child. "Yes Hanabi, there is something you wish to ask of me?"

"Father what do we do now that they are gone?'

Hiashi seemed slightly surprised at the question. "We continue on Hanabi. You should know that."

Bowing her head slightly Hanabi tried to explain herself. "I do know that father however it seems that perhaps you may have forgotten."

A brief flash of annoyance crossed the stern features. "I do not think it is your place to question me Hanabi."

"You are our leader father. If you don't lead then the others will start to question the need for the main branch. I think you may have forgotten that in your grief."

Sighing Hiashi looked down at his desk. "You may be right. It is just hard. He was all I had left of my brother, a true genius of the Hyuga clan. I had wanted so much for him only to loose him in such a senseless act."

Hanabi felt a brief flash of anger on her sister's behalf. Sure Hinata was weak, but she was still his daughter. He did not even recognize her existence. She would not feel guilty for his eventual demise. This man knew not how to be a father.

"Neji will be missed father but it is time to move on to business of the clan. Grieve in private if you must but do not let the branch house see your weakness."

A slight widening of the eyes betrayed her father. She probably should not have made the dig but it felt good for once to be able to criticize him. "I know how to lead this clan Hanabi, please do not forget it."

"I never would father." Bowing she waited to be dismissed and then left to her room.

Lee barely dodged the array of weaponry coming his way. Tenten sighed and stopped their spar. It had been over a month and Lee had still not bounced back from the loss of his own eternal rival. Even when he thought he would never be a ninja again he had not stayed down for this long. It was almost as upsetting as the fact she would never see Neji again. It almost felt like she had lost two teammates.

"Have you noticed the others have not been around much lately" She asked dropping down next to Lee on the ground.

"Maybe they have been on missions?"

"No I have seen then in passing in the village but they never have the time to stop and talk and if I ask them to do something later they say they are busy." She told him looking sideways at him.

"Then they are probably busy" He said with a total lack of youthfulness. She couldn't take it. She was starting to go mentally Gai just because she couldn't take the lack of idiocracy. Yes she made up a word but she needed too. Someone needed to be youthful and loud and if she kept this up she'd cry and that was so not youthful.

"That is just it Lee, I see them later and they are just hanging around outside with one of their other friends. It is almost like they are ignoring us." She almost whined.

"Tenten, they just lost a friend, a dear comrade, maybe they just need some time together to grieve."

"We just lost a friend and dear comrade too Lee. Why can't we grieve together?" She said with some heat. "I thought they were supposed to be our friends. You would have thought that at least Kiba and Shino would spend some time with us. We could grieve together but they seem the most elusive of the bunch."

"He was supposed to protect her Tenten. I never thought he would not protect her and from something so stupid. He was a true genius. I always thought if he did go down it would be a stunning act of glory not such a simple accident. Maybe they do not want to be reminded of that either." Hanging his head he got up and left with nothing but a slight wave.

"He was not perfect Lee even Neji had a blind spot!" Staring at his retreating back Tenten decided she was going to find out what was going on. She didn't care if they were grieving. Lee was too and she had a feeling that the only thing that was going to snap him out of his funk was some interactions with there supposed friends because he was right; Neji never should have died like that.

-

--

-

A/N: Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I am actually happy with this chapter and wanted to get it out before I start second guessing myself. Hubby hasn't proofed yet. Special thank you To Ceile for making sure my Tenten was Tenten-ish.


	15. Chapter 15

Tenten did a quick check of her hiding spot, making sure everything was secure as she waited for her quarry. She had spent the last few days spying on who she felt were the weakest links of the rookie nine, well at this point they were down to seven, but it was still easier then naming them. After following Ino and Choji around for two days, which mostly consisted of restaurants, the flower shop and a lot of time spent hanging out talking near the Hyuga compound for some odd reason, Tenten decided to switch targets to Naruto, hence her current location near Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

After about twenty minutes she spotted Naruto, then attempted not to gag as she watched him scarf down 6 bowls of ramen, seriously who can eat that much without getting sick. Finally he got up; Tenten followed him through Konoha and into the Inuzuka woods, careful to follow in his footsteps as she noticed several traps laid down. Finally he went up to a small cabin and knocked on the door.

When it finally opened she almost gave up her presence. There, standing at the door, was none other then her friend and teammate, her supposedly dead friend and teammate. Her joy, at seeing him alive and whole, quickly changed to anger as she realized that what ever was going on to put him into hiding, he had trusted Naruto with it, while leaving Lee and herself to wallow in their unmidigating grief.

After several minutes of talking, Neji moved to the side to let Naruto into the cabin, instead of following him in like she expected, Neji stood with his back towards her in the doorway, talking to another, smaller person. Whoever it was, Neji must know them well, for Tenten had never seen him so relaxed when talking to someone, his normal stiff demeanor lacking.

A small shift in Neji's stance revealed Hinata's face to her. Tenten felt a surge of relief that the shy, timid kunoichi was alive. Over the years Tenten had come to care for the girl, being friends with Neji allowed her to see how badly Hinata was treated by her own clan, and how hard she tried to work to better herself. Tenten also thought some of Neji's protectiveness had rubbed off on her. How could you not want to protect someone so kind and fragile?

Tenten watched as Neji cupped Hinata's cheek, leaning down to whisper something in her ear, which helped dispel the worry visible in the younger girl's eyes. Bringing his hand to the back of Hinata's neck, he used it to pull her forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, Hinata's hand reached up to wrap around his wrist. After a long moment his lips left her forehead as he started to pull away from her. The hand that had been on her neck, slipped down her torso to land on her rounded belly, before finally leaving her, Hinata's grasp of his wrist stayed until he was too far out of reach.

For one earth shattering moment, Tenten could just stand there in shock, her eyes starting to sting. Neji, who showed such caring to no one, who never let anyone see anything that could be perceived as a weakness, had not only let down his guard around Hinata, but had given her such a loving caress. In that moment Tenten knew, that the occupant of that rounded belly was Neji's child. The child that he had apparently let his friends rot in grief for, because he felt they could not be trusted with his secret. God damn it, they were his friends how could he do this to them.

Being careful not to give away her presence, Tenten turned to follow Neji, after years of working together she knew enough how to mask her self from him, at least for a little while, and a little while was all she needed.

Neji flew through the woods towards his normal hiding spot outside the Hyuga compound. An unexpected mission had meant Shino and Kiba could not take their turns watching the compound, and Shikamaru was worried people would get suspicious if Ino or Choji were to do it again. So Naruto had come early to take care of Hinata while Neji did the Hyuga watching duties.

While still somewhat uncomfortable, things were getting better with Naruto. Neji was glad that the boy did not seem to be taking his anger out on Hinata, and only occasional looks passed his way; letting Neji know that Naruto had not yet come to fully accept what had happened. Truthfully Neji wasn't sure if Naruto would ever accept it, but hopefully this was something they could one day move past.

Naruto's reaction had only reaffirmed Neji's decision not to let his own teammates in on the secret of his and Hinata's existence. He could only imagine what Tenten's reaction would be if that was Naruto's. Still he missed his friends.

As much as the other's had been there for the two of them, they weren't _his_ teammates. They weren't the ones who Neji knew without a doubt would have his back in a fight. While Neji knew what the other's were capable of in battle, with his own teammates, he didn't need to know, he felt, totally unconsciously, everything they could and would do to help him protect the objective, and in this case the objective was Hinata and his child. God what he wouldn't give for that kind of reassurance?

Suddenly Neji stopped and went into his ultimate protection move, Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin. While he protected himself from injury, he did not try and strike back against his attacker, he recognized the move and the weapons that were currently raining down on him. Tenten had finally found out.

He finally stopped his rotation when it looked like his teammate had run out of steam. He knew she wasn't really trying to kill him; she was just letting her anger show in the only way she knew how.

"How could you?" Tenten screamed at him. "Do you know what we went through? Thinking you were dead. Have you even bothered to check up on Lee? He is devastated, and for what? So you can play house with your cousin."

"Tenten you don't understand. I wasn't …" Neji started only to be interrupted by a shuriken thrown at his head. Only a swift strike with the kunai in his hand kept the projectile from imbedding itself in his forehead.

"What… Don't… I… Under…stand?" Each word was punctuated with another weapon thrown in his direction. The swift clanging of metal upon metal rang through the forest and gave testimony to the girl's anger.

"I…" Neji started again only to be stopped once more by an array of weaponry. He had thought she had gotten most of her anger out in the first volley, so had not been prepared for this one. He quickly blocked the shuriken with his knife, before jumping to an overhanging branch to escape the rest.

Tenten followed him up, perching on the branch opposite him. "You don't get to explain Neji. You get to listen, because I won't let you talk me out of this, or reason with me, or make it seem like I am blowing things out of proportion. Apparently you have no idea what you've done, because if you did, you wouldn't have done it."

"God Neji, how could you?" Tenten was shaking with the force of her rage, and she couldn't let Neji try and talk her down, because he had destroyed them with his selfish, callous actions. "You have managed to do what even Gaara couldn't accomplish; you made Lee give up hope. He walks around so broken because his eternal rival wasn't able to save the day. Because you Neji, who embodies everything he thinks a shinobi should be, failed in his mission to protect the Hyuga heir."

"And what do I find?" Tenten questioned fighting to hold back the tears stinging her eyes. "I find not only did you manage to protect her, but you fucking knocked her up! What, were you too ashamed of your actions? To scared to come clean? Not willing to face the consequences, and trust that no matter what you did we would have your back?"

"Tenten, please, let me…"Neji started to plead but Tenten cut him off with another projectile. Flipping under the tree to avoid it he was surprised to feel a kunai slice his check. It was a shallow cut but it let him know that she meant business.

Jumping to the ground, Tenten waited for Neji to flip down across from her. With as harsh a tone as she could muster Tenten told him. "You disgust me Neji, and not because you couldn't keep your paws off you cousin, and not because you were so weak that you couldn't see how wrong it was to take that sweet, innocent girl and not protect her from the consequences, and I am talking about more then that child Neji. Do you know what people will do to her when they find out you are the father? However what disgusts me the most, is that you had so little faith that your teammates, who have been with you, and stood by you, through so much, would be there for you now."

Starting to lose the battle with her tears Tenten gave one parting shot. "You are so selfish Neji, to leave us to crumble for the sake of your pride. Do you think I don't know this shames you? So you abandon us, so as not to expose it to those who would realize, that you actually know what you did was wrong, to the two people who won't believe whatever justifications you gave the others. So just stay away from us, I'll find someway on my own to help Lee, we don't need you anymore. "

Finally she gave in to the urge and ran, tears coursing down her face. She knew she had hurt him, saw it in the tears running from his own eyes, but she couldn't care. Neji deserved any pain he now felt, so she would forget him, forget all the dreams she may have secretly harbored and turn to the one person who had always been true. She would figure out a way to make this better for Lee, even if it took a lifetime.

Neji just stood staring at the retreating form of his friend, his former friend, in absolute disbelief, totally oblivious to the tears trailing down his checks. He couldn't believe that he had just lost one of the most important people in his life. She was right, she was always right when it came to reading him.

What he had done was selfish; he hadn't wanted to face Tenten, because he knew that she would see the truth. He had messed up; he hadn't protected Hinata as he should. For once in his life, he had put his own, selfish desires first, and it had caused nothing but pain. Look at them, they were living in hiding, forcing their friends to sneak around and lie, forcing Shino to lay claim to a child that wasn't his, all to protect Hinata and the child because Neji couldn't control himself, because Neji had failed in his duty to protect the Hyuga heir.

He had hurt his friends so badly. Never once had Neji considered how this would affect them. He had been so concerned about them looking down on him, that he never thought about how they would feel when they found out he was alive, or that he had let the others help and not them. He had also never thought that his death would really matter.

Maybe it was a product of being branch house and expendable, but he had never considered that his death would affect them so. He figured they would be sad that he was no longer there, but in a week or two they would go back to their lives with a new teammate, maybe coming once a year to mourn him at the memorial stone. He never thought they would be this devastated after so many weeks.

Neji looked up into the tree tops, hoping to see a bird, flying free through the patches of visible sky. Today there was no reassurance. Was this what he got for trying to change his destiny? Is this what happened to the people around him when he defied fate? Did he go back to his life before, as a slave to destiny? Because defying fate is what had given him Hinata, it had given him his child and as sorry as he was for everything bad that had occurred, he would not give them up for anything. He felt whole in her love, he felt like more than just a disposable branch member.

Neji knew he needed to protect Hinata and the baby, from any threat. He would send Shikamaru to make sure Tenten would keep quite about their existence. With any luck, he could also try and make her understand. Once he made sure the threat against Hinata was neutralized then he could try and rebuild his friendships. From what he had seen he did not think it would be a smooth road. Tenten was hurt and angry, and she would do what she could to keep Lee from letting him off too easy, not out of spite but because she would feel that Neji needed to understand the gravity of his actions. As Neji sped again towards the Hyuga compound the bird he had been so diligently searching for flew overhead, but he never noticed. Sometimes the Hyuga prodigy didn't see all the ways to be free.

-

--

-

A/N: So I've finally finished all the things that have been sidetracking me from this story. Hopefully I will be back to updating on a more regular basis, but knowing me I just jinxed myself. Thanks to Ceile for editing for content, the least she can do since she has caused me to critique my own work. As she is busy writing herself at the moment I did my own punctuation and grammar, hence the suckiness. Thank you to everyone who waited it out.


	16. Chapter 16

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Why are you so sad?"

Hinata had spent the last half hour watching Naruto stare morosely out the living room window of the small cabin. She wasn't stupid, she knew something had been bothering him for the past few weeks and it must have something to do with this situation.

Hinata had noticed the distance between Neji and Naruto, the little looks of anger and disappointment that Naruto threw Neji's way. Naruto had also gone from being friendly, to distant, to being careful around her. She may have gotten over her infatuation with the boy, and she may love Neji now, but that did not mean that see did not still "see" Naruto. She had watched him for too many years to not know him.

Naruto paused a moment before turning to look at Hinata, a gentle smile on his face that was so unlike his usual exuberant grin. "I'm not sad Hinata, I'm on guard duty. I'm just concentrating really hard. I'm not upset about anything.'

"Don't lie to me, Naruto." Hinata replied, disappointment apparent in her face. "I know you; I've watched you for so many years. I saw you when you were lonely, shunned, acting out to try and gain any recognition you could. I saw how determined and strong you where. I've always believed in you Naruto, and it hurts me that you do not feel you can be honest with me. "

A look of shame passed over Naruto's face. He had promised Neji not to upset Hinata with this. She was so sweet and gentle. He did not want to take out the anger he still felt on her, but that did not stop him from feeling guilty that he could not tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry Hinata; I'm just worried about you and Neji. It is nothing more than that." Naruto hoped that would appease her. It was the truth, if not the whole truth. He was more worried about the two of them together, than he was about what the Hyuga might do to them. Neji was strong, he would not let anything happen to Hinata or the baby, and neither would any of the rest of their friends.

"You didn't listen, did you Naruto?" Hinata said softly.

"Huh?"

"I said I knew you. I won't be put off with half truths. I spent my childhood wanting to be the one to ease your pain, to be the friend, the family, that you had always wanted. I know you, I've seen how you have been these last few weeks with Neji, I've seen how you have been with me. So try again. Why are you so sad?"

Naruto dropped his eyes to the floor, no longer able to stomach the disappointment clear on Hinata's face. He wasn't good at lying, he knew that. He was also starting to feel a little guilty; because apparently Hinata had been much more observant of him than he had ever been of her.

"I wasn't lying Hinata; I am worried about you and Neji, just not so worried about what your sister is trying to do to you. Neji is tough, smart, like Sasuke, he'll protect you and if he can't, then I will, or one of the others."

"Then why are you worried?"

"Are you ok with this? I mean you and Neji, are you ok with this?" Naruto looked back up into her eyes as he spoke and Hinata knew, Naruto knew their secret.

"Y…Y…You know? About t…the baby, you know?" Hinata clenched her hands and took a deep breath, mortified that her stuttering had come out again. She hadn't been prepared for this, hadn't been prepared to have to justify herself to the boy she had built her childhood dreams around. Naruto was so straight forward, how was she supposed to make him understand the convoluted relationship that she and Neji had.

"Yeah" Naruto said softly. "It was an accident, I found out by accident. Neji and I talked about it, but I still don't know if I understand."

"I…I…" Hinata shut her mouth quickly; she really didn't know what to say. She wasn't quite sure she understood it herself.

Naruto heard the hesitation in her voice, saw the blush stain her cheeks, and he felt badly. He knew he probably shouldn't have brought it up, but he needed to know how she felt, to make sure that Neji had not somehow forced this on her. He didn't think it was something Neji would do, but he had also not thought that Neji would every sleep with his own cousin.

"Neji told me a bit of what happened with your sister, but was that what you wanted Hinata? Did you really want to be with him, or did he force himself on you?

"No!" Hinata had finally found her voice; she didn't want Naruto to think bad of Neji. "He forced nothing on me! He was hurting, he needed me, and I needed to be needed."

"So that is all it was! You were lonely! You slept with him because he needed you, that is all it meant to you? Hinata, that isn't what it is supposed to be about! It is supposed to be about love!" Naruto could not keep his voice from rising; he knew he should never had said anything, but he didn't understand how she could give up something so important for such a trivial reason.

"It wasn't like that! You don't understand!" Hinata felt tears start to well up in her eyes. She didn't want Naruto upset with her, but she didn't know how to make him understand.

"I care for Neji, he cares for me! You don't understand, you can't understand what we have been through. I know your life has been tough, I've seen it and I have thought it was so unfair, but Neji's life has been tough too! He is so gifted, but he is expected to give his life over for the good of the clan. He wants to be his own person, you showed him that he could, but Naruto-kun, they don't want to let him go!"

"He changed Naruto-kun, after the Chunin exams, he let go of his hate. It allowed us to become closer, he saw what the constant hatred from the clan had done to me, what he had done to me, and he tried to make it right. He accepted his role as my protector, but the clan is what he protected me from the most."

"Does that make it right?" Naruto questioned softly.

"I don't know if there is a right, Naruto-kun, but I think it is what we needed." Hinata felt one tear slip silently down her cheek, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

"And the baby? You know what will happen if the whole village finds out, you said it was unfair how I was shunned, but that could happen to your child also. Did you think about that?"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly, "Do you think I would put Shino through this for any other reason? I know what the consequences could be, I feel so guilty for what this will be doing to him, but none of us want this innocent child to suffer."

Naruto nodded his head, he wasn't sure he understood any better, but at least now he knew that Hinata had been willing.

"Were you lonely Hinata?

"I…I don't understand." She told him, confusion evident on her face.

"You said you watched me, were you lonely too, is that why you watched me, were things so bad, that you felt lonely too?"

Hinata took in the soft voice, and worried brow, of the boy she had once held so dear. "Yes Naruto, I was lonely too."

"If I had noticed you, if I had acknowledged you, instead of trying so hard to get people to notice me? If I had kept my promise to Neji, to change the Hyuga, instead running off, trying to get stronger to bring Sasuke back, would that have made a difference? Would this never have happened?" Naruto's voice started to rise with each subsequent sentence, worried that he could have stopped what had happened if he had not been so selfish.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly, touched that he cared, worried that he was trying to take the blame. "You cannot always fix what is broken. One day you will be a great Hokage, and you will help us change the Hyuga, but you could not have done it before. Neji and I are the ones who need to fix the Hyuga, maybe this was fate, maybe Neji and I needed this bond to help us change our destiny."

"I have no regrets, I wouldn't go back and change what has happened, but I would be honored if you would join us in changing the future." For the first time, Hinata was confident that she and Neji could weather what ever would come. They had each other, they had their friends, and she had no regrets.

Naruto looked at the strength radiating from the normally shy girl, if Neji could give her that, then maybe their love was not such a bad thing. Naruto got up and walked across to Hinata, resting a hand on her shoulder. He leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Then all is as it should be."

Leaning back, Naruto brought out his trademark grin. "Ok, now that that is settled how about I make us some Ramen?"

Hinata smiled to see the first real grin on his face in weeks. "I would love some ramen, Naruto-kun, thank you." With another quick smile Naruto rushed off into the kitchen, feeling better than he had in weeks.

Dawn was slowly creeping into the woods as Naruto stared out the window. Hinata had gone to bed several hours before, a smile on her face as she bid him goodnight, and Naruto was glad that for the first time in weeks he was able to return it. He wasn't sure what it was about their conversation that had made him feel better; he really wasn't sure that he understood any more than before. But just talking to her, no longer hiding the truth, it seemed a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Naruto saw Neji emerge from the shadows. He seemed weary; more so than usual, it could have been because of the longer watch, but Naruto decided to meet the older boy at the door just incase. He opened the door just as Neji stepped into the light, the cut on his face visible, sending a wave of worry into Naruto stomach, had Neji been found out?

"Neji, what happened?"

"Nothing Naruto, everything is fine." Neji replied in the voice of one who had experienced a trying night.

"But your face?" Naruto watched as Neji brought a hand to his cheek, almost as though he had forgotten the mark was there.

"Let me in Naruto, I'll explain what happened inside. I have a favor to ask of you."

Naruto held the door open, letting Neji pass by him before closing the door and locking it. He watched as Neji dropped onto the couch, his normal grace lacking. Naruto found himself a seat opposite the boy and waited for him to explain.

"Tenten found out," Neji told him. "She didn't take it well." Neji reached up again to the mark on his cheek. "Obviously," he said with a self depreciating laugh.

"Did you explain?" Naruto asked leaning forward slightly in his chair.

"She didn't give me a chance. That is why I need your help. I need you to find Shikamaru and ask him to talk to her, make sure she understands and doesn't say anything.'

"Do you think she will?" Naruto had not thought Tenten was the type of person to betray her friends.

"I don't think she will do anything intentionally, but she doesn't know what is going on, who not to talk to. Shikamaru needs to let her know the truth of the situation."

"I'll go now Neji, I'll make sure he talks to her, even if I have to drag his ass out of bed myself." With that Naruto gave Neji a big grin and bounded towards the door.

Pleased to see a genuine smile on Naruto's face for once, Neji followed him towards the door. "Did everything go well here last night?" Neji questioned.

"Yeah, everything went great." Naruto told him. Suddenly a look of shock came over Naruto's face. "Uh, Neji, I kind of have to tell you something."

Slightly worried, Neji asked him "What?"

'I kind of let it slip to Hinata that I knew, "Naruto told him with a sheepish grin. "I didn't mean to, but she asked me about what had been going on with us the last few weeks, and I tried to lie, but I didn't do so well. She got it out of me, sorry."

Neji closed his eyes and rub a hand across his forehead, would nothing go his way? "Was she ok, Naruto?"

"Yeah Neji, she took it real well, helped me out a lot too. I think everything is going to be ok." Naruto gave Neji a slightly more compassionate version of his trademark grin.

With a slight smile back Neji told him. "Thank you Naruto, for both your honesty and your friendship."

"Okay, I'm going to go get Shikamaru." With a wave goodbye Naruto bounded through the woods back to the village, leaving Neji to close the door behind him. When it clicked shut Neji leaned back and slid to the floor, resting his head on his knees, everything was falling apart, and he didn't know how to fix it.

-

--

-

A/N: Thanks to Ceile for taking the time to Beta, I'd be clever but I'm not awake yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto eased one foot through the window and into Shikamaru's room. He could have just knocked on the door like a normal person, but Shika was staying at his parents' house, and Naruto was a little scared of Shikamaru's parents. Truthfully Naruto was scared of parents in general. He was never sure how to deal with them, growing up it was the parents who ushered their children away from him, and he never understood why. He did now.

He knew now that they had been scared of the nine-tails sealed away in his body, but that didn't stop him from an instinctive wariness of parents. Somewhere in the back of his mind he still worried that they would bar him from seeing his friends, even though he had proven himself, even though Shikamaru's father had been nothing but kind to him in recent years. Naruto didn't have it in him to tempt fate.

Stealing quietly through the room, or as quietly as he could get, he went over to Shikamaru's bed and shook his shoulder. "Shika, wake up," He whispered.

Shikamaru just groaned and batted at Naruto's hand before rolling over onto his side away from Naruto.

"Baka, get the hell up, you've got something to do!" Naruto half yelled, while grabbing Shikamaru's arm, and rolling him onto his back.

"What the hell, Naruto? I'm sleeping." Shikamaru responded while rubbing a hand across his face, and slowly opening his eyes to look at his friend.

"Shit Shikamaru, I've been all over the village looking for you."

"I had to help my dad out with something. It was too troublesome to go home, so I just crashed here."

"Yeah, Ino told me, that's why I came here, but you need to get up, Neji needs a favor."

As soon as the name Neji left Naruto's lips, Shikamaru bolted up in bed, totally awake. "What happened?" All traces of sleepiness and the trademark lazy attitude were gone.

Plopping himself down on Shikamaru's bed, Naruto shook his head and told him, "Tenten found out, she didn't take it too well, and she didn't let Neji explain."

Nodding, Shikamaru knew what was needed. "He needs me to go talk to her, make sure she knows to stay quiet."

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed. "But I don't think it is going to be easy; Neji came home with a cut on his cheek. I think she is really pissed."

"Doesn't surprise me," Shikamaru stated. "I knew she wasn't going to take it well if she found out. Especially not with how bad Lee has been."

"What's wrong with Lee?" Naruto questioned. He had been so busy with protecting Hinata and Neji that he really had not spent much time on their other friends. Well, that, and he wasn't too good at lying, the proof being last night. He was kind of avoiding people in an effort not to screw up.

"Lee's been really depressed about Neji's death," Shikamaru told him, running a hand through his hair and pulling out the band. He gathered it back up into a ponytail before continuing. "I've never seen him like this; I was hoping Tenten could pull him out, but that doesn't seem to be happening."

"Why didn't you tell Neji, Shika? He would have tried to do something to help." The answer seemed very obvious to Naruto, and he didn't see why Shikamaru didn't see it.

"That's why Naruto, Neji would have tried to help, and he has enough to worry about at the moment." Shikamaru sighed before running his hand over his face again, he could see the disbelief in Naruto's face. "Neji has a lot going on right now Naruto: with Hinata, Hanabi, the baby. He is trying so hard to protect everyone, but there is very little he can do at this point. He feels bad for lying about the baby, he feels bad about Shino having to claim it. Hell, he even feels bad for inconveniencing us, by having us help him, even though he knows there is no way he could do it all on his own."

"To top it all off, you and Kiba have not been taking the news that he is the baby's father all that well." Naruto dropped his head at this part; he knew he was adding to Neji's already overwhelming burden. "Lee would have been one more thing for him to worry about that he could do very little to help with. I feel bad about Lee, but he does have trouble keeping his mouth shut when he gets excited about something. If he knew Neji was still alive, he'd get pretty damn excited."

"So yeah, troublesome as it was, I kept it to myself. Lee will bounce back once everything comes out in the open, he is resilient like that. For now though, it makes everything more believable." Shikamaru closed his eyes and waited for Naruto's response; he new the boy wasn't going to like it.

"That is really cold, Shikamaru." Naruto said with absolute disbelief. "How can you just let him suffer, just because it is a better strategy?"

"I didn't see you running to his side, Naruto." Shikamaru snapped. "I'm the only one who even noticed, so what does that say about you, about all of you?" Shikamaru felt guilty when he saw the look of shock on Naruto's face. He was just so damn tired of everyone expecting perfection from him.

Rubbing his palm against his forehead, Shikamaru apologized. "I'm sorry Naruto, you didn't deserve that. I was trying to protect Neji, and there was no way I could do that and help Lee, because the only thing that would help Lee right now is Neji. Lee will heal; he just needs to get past what he sees as a failing in the one person he never thought would fail. Time will make him better, but Neji is going to break if too much more gets thrown at him. I just couldn't do it."

Naruto was surprised Shikamaru knew Neji so well, just like Hinata knew him, was he the only one who was clueless. "I'm sorry too Shika, I know you never do anything without thinking it through, guess I forgot that." Patting Shikamaru on the shoulder Naruto stood up. "You really need to get going, I wasted a lot of time trying to find you, and Tenten really didn't let him say anything. You need to go."

"Yeah, I know, give me a minute and I'll be on my way."

Going back out the window, Naruto paused with one leg still inside. "Hey Shika, thanks."

"For what?"

"For taking care of us." With that, Naruto slipped the rest of the way out, leaving Shikamaru to shake his head and mutter "Troublesome," this time with a small smile on his face.

Hinata stirred quietly in her sleep, slowly waking to the feeling of someone watching her. A small smile graced her lips. She recognized his presence; Neji was home. Letting her eyes flutter open she saw him sitting in a chair by her bed, his head slightly bowed with his hair hiding his features. She let his name softly slip past her lips, "Neji.'

Turning his head slightly to look at her he asked, "Are we doing the right thing?"

Confused, and slightly worried, because she had never felt this level of insecurity from Neji before, Hinata sat up and grasped his hand. "What are you asking Neji, I don't understand"

Neji squeezed her hand and, with a slightly broken voice, answered. "Us, the baby, the deceit, is what we are doing the right thing? Because Hinata, we are hurting so many people."

Hinata felt her heart stop, her grip on Neji's hand tightening. Her talk with Naruto last night had given her such confidence in the decisions they had made, and now it seemed as if Neji was regretting it. Was he tired of her, tired of having to protect her, tired of living his life for her needs? Maybe she was the cage that was holding him back, and last night he finally realized it.

"What happened?" When Neji ignored her, looking back at the bed and not her face, she got scared. Pulling on his arm she shouted, "Look at me! Answer me! What happened last night?"

Finally, Neji turned to look at her, responding more to the tears and fear in her voice, than the actually words she spoke. The move revealed the cut on his cheek, causing Hinata to kneel up and stroke the cheek with her hand. "What happened?"

Placing his own hand over the one on his cheek, Neji explained. "I ran into Tenten last night, soon after I left here. God, she was so angry, Hinata. She wouldn't even let me talk. Is what we are doing fair, to our friends, to us?"

"I hurt her," he continued, "I hurt her, and Lee, and I never even thought to the consequences. I did it to protect me. How selfish is that? Has everything we have done been selfish? We didn't need to come back, we would have been dead, we could have run off somewhere and no one would have ever known. "Neji entwined his fingers with hers on his cheek. "Maybe it started sooner. I never should have touched you, that was the most selfish act of all."

The tears she had been holding at bay started to slip down her cheeks; he was denying her, throwing away her love as she had always feared he would. Hours ago she had been so happy, so confident that the two of them together could weather anything the world threw at them, and now he was wishing they had never started. How could he?

Pulling her hand away from his, with a sudden jerk she yelled. "Bastard, I love you, I have defended you, and us, to our friends, and now you just throw me away. Was it so meaningless to you, our love, my body, God damn it, our child? Do you really wish none of this had happened?"

Neji looked at her tear streaked face, she so rarely stood up to him like this, and, God help him, he wanted her in his life, no matter what. Moving to kneel on the bed across from her, he reached out and brought her body into his, easily overpowering her resistance. When he felt their child against him, and Hinata's head against his chest, he hugged her tight, and whispered into her hair. 'No Hinata, I don't wish to erase this, I never want to be parted from you. God, I need you more than I ever thought I could."

Sniffing into his shoulder she asked. "Why? Why did you say those things? What happened to you?"

Hinata was surprised to feel wetness in her hair. That, and the shaking of his shoulders, let her know he was crying. She tightened her grip, and just let him cry. After several moments, he let up and finally told her.

"I lost them, Tenten, Lee, I lost them and I don't know how to get them back. We have everyone lying to the village, to the Hokage. Shino is lying to everyone and even when this gets resolved, he won't be free from it. Kiba and Naruto are disgusted with us. I just had to send Shikamaru to clean up my mess. Was this really fair to all of them?"

Hinata ran her hand through Neji's hair in a soothing motion, letting that, and the sound of her voice calm him. "No, it probably isn't fair what we are doing to them, but then it would also not be fair not to give them the chance to help. If we had slipped away, eventually someone would have figured out what happened, and they would have been upset that we didn't come to them."

Seeing no reaction from Neji, Hinata spoke again. "This was a no win situation, Neji. We did the best we could, and I think our friends appreciate that we came to them to help us. Just as we would want them to come to us if they were in need. "

Hinata leaned up to softly kiss his chin, waiting for Neji to look into her eyes. "Yes, you hurt Tenten and Lee, but mostly because you didn't trust them to help. You need to give them time, time to understand what is happening, and time to forgive you. The best friend you can be to them now is to allow them to be angry, they have that right. You just need to wait for them, eventually the time will come for forgiveness."

Hinata leaned up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips before gently pushing him to lie on her bed. "Sleep Neji, you are tired and you need to sleep, let this go for awhile. I'll make sure you are safe."

Neji wrapped his arm around her rounded waist, urging her to lie with him. "Stay with me for awhile," he said. "I need to feel you near." Laying down with her back to him, Hinata felt Neji wrap himself around her, truthfully she needed to feel him near her also.

A/N: Thanks again to Ceile for the beta work. Next chapter will contain some citrus for all of you who have patiently waited (Winterkaguya)


	18. Chapter 18

Shikamaru leaned back against a tree close to the entrance of the training ground usually frequented by Team Gai, hands in his pockets, he waited. He could have followed Naruto's example and raced through Konoha looking for Tenten, but it would have been too troublesome, especially since the girl would probably be here soon. He figured her anger and sense of loss would drive her to come attack something at a place associated with Neji, and, after a few moments his musings proved to be true.

Tenten flew into the training ground, so intent on her purpose that she totally missed the boy hiding in the shadows. Shikamaru dodged the kunai thrown his way when she realized his presence. "What do you want, Shikamaru?"

"We need to talk," he told her, straightening up from his place among the trees.

"I don't have anything to say to you," Tenten replied, she knew Neji had probably sent him, but she still wasn't ready to talk about it. Tenten turned to leave only to have her movements cease. "Let me go."

"Not until you listen to me." Shikamaru felt bad for having to trap the girl but he didn't have time to placate her anger. There were too many things he needed to take care of, one of which was to find out how Neji was.

"I know you are angry so I'll make this brief. Someone in the Hyuga clan is trying to kill Neji and Hinata. We think it may be Hanabi. We are trying to trap her, but Neji and Hinata need to play dead until we know exactly what is going on. The only ones who know they are alive are Team 8, Team 7, Team 10 and now you, the Hokage doesn't even know, and that is how it has to stay."

Tenten closed her eyes. She knew Neji would have a reason for his deceit but she still wasn't ready to forgive him; he let the others know but not her and Lee. "The sensei? Do they know?"

"No they don't; we are trying to keep as few people from knowing as possible." Shikamaru wanted to feel pity for the girl, but he knew she was not going to give in easily and he truthfully didn't want to be bothered with the drama she was about to deal him.

"So how come all of you know, and Lee and I were kept in the dark?" Tenten tried to pull against the hold of Shikamaru's shadow. She knew it was futile but she had an overwhelming urge to throw a lot of projectiles into whatever immobile object she could find.

"That was Neji's decision. I don't know if it was the right one, but seeing how you have been taking this, I can't say that he was wrong."

Tenten whipped her head up to stare at him. "You don't think I have a right to be angry about this? We are his team, he should have trusted us. Do all of you know about the baby too?"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru hissed. "No, not everyone knows, and not everyone will. Shino is claiming it and I better not hear of you saying anything different." The thin thread of Shikamaru's patience finally snapped. "Is this what you are really upset about? Not that he didn't trust you, but that he finally found someone to get close to…and that someone wasn't you?"

Tenten felt the tears well up from within her eyes as she silently cursed the boy in front of her. "Why her? God for years all I heard about was how spoiled and weak she was, how beneath him, and now this."

"Don't tell me you didn't see what I saw. I know you know him better than that Tenten." Shikamaru knew that this was the sticking point; Tenten had wanted him for herself.

"It isn't right. You know it isn't right."

"She makes him happy. I've never seen him with anyone the way he is with her. He lets down his guard, and I think that speaks more than anything else."

The tears she had been holding back slipped down her cheeks. "I know, I just wish it had been me." Tenten felt Shikamaru release her from his hold, and she looked into his eyes; surprised to see some of the same regret that she was now feeling. Apparently Shikamaru wished it could have been him too.

"Just be happy that he found someone to be free with, he deserves that." Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets and turned away. "I'll come see you in a few days, let you know what is going on. If you decided to tell Lee, make sure he knows to keep quiet, he can be a little exuberant sometimes."

Tenten nodded her head and watched him depart. When she was sure he had left she allowed herself to slump to the ground and have a good long cry. It was rare for her to cry, but she had never had a broken heart before.

Neji half drowsed, still curled around Hinata. He knew he should sleep; he was tired enough to do it, but he didn't want to loose one moment of the peace he found with Hinata wrapped in his arms. Her scent, the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the occasional movement within her stomach, they all gave him a sense of contentment, a sense of home.

He knew he had upset her, with his doubts, questioning their relationship, but yet again she had proven how well she knew him, knowing just what to say to ease his fears. He still remembered the first time he saw her, how cute she was peeking from behind her father. He had wanted to be her friend, hell he probably even loved her at that point, but then his father had died and his anger had festered.

The most amazing thing was, even with all of his hate and anger, she had never turned from him, always making overtures to him, trying to bring him close, no matter how many times he resisted. She was always kinder to him then he ever was to her.

Neji knew he probably didn't deserve her. She even forgave him after he tried to kill her, never holding it over him, letting him work his way back to her in his own time. The love he felt for her now was totally of her own doing. He had never thought he could feel this way with someone, and he doubted anyone but her could ever creep their way into his heart.

She was special, and the weaknesses he had perceived as a child were really her blessings. She possessed a heart so big it could revive even the most broken of creatures. That men did not flock to her was a shock. There were many who could benefit from her kindness, but they had lost their chance.

She was his.

Neji leaned in and breathed the scent of her hair, using his hand to gently rub her stomach; she was his, and he would hold on to her so tightly that no one would ever be able to pry them apart.

Hinata's hand came up to clasp the hand stroking her stomach. "You are supposed to be sleeping, Neji."

Neji smiled into her hair. "I need to hold you more."

A matching smile graced Hinata's lips as she squeezed his hand. "You can do both."

"I could, but I do not want to. I do not want to miss a moment of this."

Neji moved slightly to allow Hinata to roll onto her back. Smiling up at him she told him. "I can leave if this is all that is preventing you from sleeping."

Neji looked deeply into her eyes, "To have you near, I would never sleep again." The soft look that crept onto her face was too much for him, and Neji could not stop himself from leaning down to steal a kiss.

Hinata reached up to wrap her hand in the hair at the back of his head, she knew he needed to sleep, but he had scared her this morning, and she needed to feel the love he so clearly radiated when he touched her.

The feel of her lips against his, the hands pulling his head closer, Neji gave into the need and fell into her kiss. He kissed her with a slow passion, savoring every stroke of her tongue against his. He loved her, he knew this, and he promised himself he would never doubt how right this was again.

Neji reached up to stroke the hair away from her cheek, pulling back so he could look into her eyes he told her, "I love you, I always will; never let anyone make you doubt that, even me."

Hinata let the soft, loving smile grace her lips again as she pulled him back down to her. She knew she had a special place in his heart, knew it from the way he allowed himself to break in front of her, and how he let her put him back together. Still, it was nice to hear the words. She felt his hand slide to push the nemaki from her shoulder, and she released his lips to let them follow the trail left by his hand. He kissed her neck, her shoulder, following that line to the swell of her breast.

Neji continued to bare her skin, slowly removing all covering while kissing everything in its wake. He brought his hand to her side, sliding it up to plump her breast, before leaning in to take the nipple into his mouth. He sucked slow, occasionally pulling, in an effort to make her arch her back and moan her pleasure. Her leg bent to aid in lifting her unwieldy body.

Hinata started to push his shirt from his shoulders. Leaning back, Neji locked his eyes with hers as he stripped himself bare before her, smiling at the look of appreciation that came over her with the removal of his clothes. He had never really considered the appeal of his body before, it was his, he saw it everyday, but the look in her eyes let him know she thought he was beautiful.

Finally free of his clothing, he leaned back in to kiss her, relishing the feel of her hands on his skin. After long moments of kissing her lips he worked his way down her body. He knew he wouldn't last long; he wanted her too much in this moment, but he wanted to make sure she received her pleasure.

Settling himself between her thighs, pleased at how she opened herself to him, none of her habitual shyness present in this act, Neji leaned in to slowly lick her center. A small mewl left Hinata's lips as she lifted her hips. Neji smiled at the soft sound, so typically Hinata, and only for him.

Neji set to work, slowly loving her body with his mouth and hands, slipping his left hand under her leg to wrap around her thigh, using it to hold her tight to his questing tongue. He lapped gently at her, occasionally moving to suck on her nub, causing her to squeeze his head between her thighs as she gasped. He never continued with one motion long, only enough to have her gasping, tugging at him to make him finish what he started, but he wasn't ready to end this yet.

Soon Hinata was panting and writhing, begging him to take her over the edge. "Please Neji, God Please…I don't think….God…can't….God Neji now!!!!"

Taking pity on her, wanting to please her, Neji finally worked towards her release, sucking with mouth, gripping her thigh tight, as his fingers plunged inside her, thrusting in added sensation, until she fell apart around him.

Neji soothed her as she came down from her high, his head resting on the soft skin of her thigh, eventually he followed the gentle tugging of her hands in his hair and moved up her body. Lying on his side facing her, he closed his eyes as she stroked her hand over his face, tracing his features, as if committing them to memory.

Eventually she stilled, her thumb rubbing back and forth at the corner of his eye. Taking the hint he opened them to stare into the opal depths of her eyes. "That was beautiful," she softly whispered, the smile of love gracing her lips, just for him.

Leaning in, he breathed in her ear, "I will always love you that way." He kissed her temple, her nose, then finally her lips, taking advantage of their immediate parting. He hurt in his need to be inside her, but he would take it slow, stretch it out, worship her.

Hinata pushed herself against him, needing to be as close to him as possible. She ran her hands down his back, taking the one over his hip and bringing it up to stroke the hard length of him. Pleased, at both the gasp that fell from his lips, and the shudder that course through his frame.

Soon the embrace turned heated, Neji loosing his will to the call of her hands and lips. He edged her back, bracing himself to keep his weight off her, and let her guide him into her. He entered slowly, trying to memorize every minute sensation of the moment, never wanting to forget the feel of her.

He started a slow rhythm, trying to pace himself, knowing it was probably futile, the strain of his restraint clearly visible on his face. Hinata saw, and pulled him in for a kiss before whispering "I love you," waiting for him to open his eyes to whisper it again, "I love you."

Neji increased his pace, never letting his eyes leave hers. Bracing himself on his left arm, he took her hand into his right, entwining their fingers. As she started arching against him, begging him with her body and eyes to go deeper, he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Nothing will ever take me from you."

Hinata closed her eyes and clutched him close as he made his vow, and that is what it was; a vow to be hers, the vow they would never make before their friends. One more hard push inside her, and she broke. As she was gasping out her pleasure, he lost the battle with his restraint, pouring himself into her, while trying to keep from collapsing on top of her.

Neji held himself still, head resting on her shoulder; her hands still gripped him tight, neither were willing to let the other go. Finally he started to loose his battle with exhaustion. Pulling out of her he laid at her side, tugging her until she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled as kissed her forehead, "Now I can sleep." And finally he fell off the edge into oblivion, Hinata smiling as he did.

-

--

-

A/N: This was actually done awhile ago but Mommydom prevented me from fixing the edits Ceile made. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I am trying to get them replied to today, sorry it has taken so long.


End file.
